Aún contra ti
by Vivi.GC
Summary: Alex se da cuenta de que algo cambió desde que Kara decidió regresar a Argo. Ahora tendrá que definir lo que siente por Kara mientras le ayuda a atrapar al nuevo villano alienígena de Ciudad Nacional. Kalex, SuperAgent, Clasificación M por temática y futuro smut. Femslash
1. Capítulo 1 El secreto de Alex

_Renuncia: Los personajes de Supergirl y DC Comics no me pertenecen, así como los lugares y objetos relacionados, sólo los tomo prestados para fantasear con ellos y compartir mis locas ideas con otros fans ;-)_

 _Advertencia: Este fic contendrá, en algún momento, alusión a una relación que se puede considerar incestuosa, relaciones interraciales, violencia, posible asesinato, control mental y sexo, sí señorxs, sexo entre dos mujeres que además son hermanas adoptivas, pero que a mí parecer tienen una relación muy bella para ser hermanas. Así que, si te molesta cualquiera de estos temas agradezco que te interesara el título, pero estás advertido y creo que sería mejor buscar otra cosa para leer. Los Teletubbies tienen historias muy retorcidas pero que te podrían interesar._

 _Si a pesar de la advertencia sigues leyendo entonces aceptas de forma tácita que eres mayor de edad y no tienes mayor problema con los temas ya mencionados. Te agradezco de todo corazón que permanezcas aquí y te aseguro que no es tan malo como suena la advertencia, pero más vale prevenir._

 _Espero tus comentarios, recomendaciones, likes/favs/kudos, compartas, tweetes, etc. Recuerden que los escritores vivimos de sus reacciones y nos ayuda a seguir con nuestras historias._

 _Ojalá la disfruten tanto como yo escribiéndola y sin más rollo les dejo leerla._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **El secreto de Alex**

Alex Danvers supo que sus sentimientos hacia Kara habían cambiado cuando la rubia anunció su intención de regresar a Argo. El miedo a perderla fue demasiado a pesar de ser algo que ya se esperaba. Ni siquiera era un adiós definitivo, Supergirl no había dado detalles y lo más probable es que sólo fueran unas largas y bien merecidas vacaciones, pues ya llevaba varios años defendiendo a Ciudad Nacional sin descanso y recién había descubierto que su madre seguía viva, era más que lógico que quisiera pasar tiempo con ella.

Fue una despedida rápida, pues no quería que se quebrara su fuerza de voluntad y terminar rogándole para que no tardara tanto en regresar, aunque tal vez de ese modo sabría si se iba para siempre, pero no podía permitirse parecer débil, tenía una reputación que mantener. Kara tenía derecho a ser feliz y ella especialmente velaba por esa felicidad. Tras verla sufrir durante tantos años, al escucharla despertar durante la madrugada y encontrarla mirando por la ventana hacia donde debía estar Krypton, las pesadillas cuando dormía y los recuerdos del planeta explotando con todo lo que ella amaba. Temía preguntar por la respuesta que podía obtener y con su reacción ensombrecer de algún modo su momento de alegría, pues no se sentía capaz de aparentar indiferencia si Kara le decía que su intención era quedarse en Argo.

El Universo le estaba regalando una nueva oportunidad y ella no se iba a interponer por evitar su propio sufrimiento. Kara no merecía que fuera así de egoísta.

Tal vez lo que no terminaba de comprender era por qué Mon-El tenía que acompañarla, es verdad que hacía unos meses se amaban y que habían tenido que separarse por las circunstancias y no por decisión propia, pero él ahora era un hombre casado y no quería que jugara con los sentimientos de Kara, ya bastante doloroso había sido para ella tener que despedirse una vez, no era justo que él se tomará su tiempo, experimentando, hasta decidir a quién quería más. No si se trataba de la rubia, pues ella merecía mucho más que un corazón a medias y una relación llena de dudas.

¿Y si se marchaba otra vez y volvía a hundir a Kara en depresión?

Sabía que le molestaba, pues como hermana mayor tenía que protegerla, pero no explicaba esa sensación más parecida a los celos que al enojo. El ardor en el estómago y el dolor un su pecho cuando los imaginaba juntos, paseando por la ciudad, tomados de la mano.

Entonces se preguntó qué era ¿Instinto sobreprotector? En su cabeza escuchaba la voz de Eliza, regañándola una vez más porque Kara había salido herida, pero ¿Y si esa voz solo era en realidad el reflejo de la costumbre y sus temores internos? ¿De verdad era por mamá o era por ella misma?

La verdad es que tampoco tenía tiempo para autoanalizarse en ese momento cuando Sam se deterioraba cada vez más. Sus ideas y sentimientos tendrían que esperar y darle prioridad a su amiga. Ruby confiaba en ella y no podía decepcionarla.

Ruby. La niña le hacía pensar en su futuro como madre. Algo que anhelaba con toda su alma. Cada vez que el estrés amenazaba con sobrepasarla, se tomaba un descanso y fantaseaba para aclarar su mente. En su cabeza veía un niño o una niña, usualmente los imaginaba diferentes en cada ocasión pues no sabía que esperar, pero desde hacía unos meses siempre eran de cabello rubio y ojos azules, profundos como el cielo, dando sus primeros pasos, hacia unos brazos desconocidos, mientras balbuceaba "mamá" y desde que la chica se había ido, esos brazos se hicieron conocidos al igual que su rostro. Fue un shock para Alex cuando descubrió que era Kara a quien se refería su bebé cómo _mamá_ , así que para calmar su propia mente dió por hecho que era el estrés y lo mucho que extrañaba a su hermana. Tal vez lo mejor era dejar de soñar despierta y centrar todo su intelecto en hallar una cura para Sam.

Los días pasaban y ella no sabía nada acerca de la rubia, se moría por tener cualquier noticia, saber si había llegado bien, cómo la estaba pasando o si Mon-El había hecho alguna idiotez, incluso si había logrado que _su esposa_ regresara por él. Sabía que era injusta pues él había cambiado su actitud, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por el bienestar de Kara.

Cuando escuchó el grito de Winn desde la cámara donde tenían el holograma de Alura, corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Y a pesar de que se trataba de una mala noticia, se emocionó al saber que Kara regresaría lo antes posible. Se sintió mal por ser tan egoísta y alegrarse de que volviera bajo esas circunstancias.

Finalmente se reencontraron y Kara la presentó con su madre, su felicidad fue inmensa al escuchar el tono de orgullo contenido en la voz de la rubia y el agradecimiento de Alura por haber rescatado a su hija. Las palabras escaparon de su boca cuando dijo que en realidad ella la había salvado pues desde que Kara había aparecido en sus vidas era cierto.

La batalla terminó, nuevamente Supergirl había salvado el día y ambas estaban ahora seguras, platicando en el departamento de la rubia. Ella le decía con palabras cargadas de emoción que su verdadero hogar estaba en ese sillón, junto a ella. Y entonces todas las piezas encajaron con un click en la mente de Alex, lo que desde un principio supo que estaba ahí, pero se negaba a admitir. **Se había enamorado de Kara.**

La revelación había desencadenado una ola de preguntas. La primera de todas, ¿Desde cuando?

Estaba segura que no había sido amor a primera vista. Durante su adolescencia con los cambios hormonales y su vida dando un giro de 180°, tenía que esforzarse todo el tiempo para no gritarle que ella era la responsable de todo lo malo que le sucedía, aunque no fuera cierto y seguía arrepintiéndose de cada ocasión en la que su fuerza de voluntad había fallado y terminaba culpándola de nuevo. Había sido muy cruel ya que Kara lo había perdido todo y ella era solo una estúpida niña mimada reclamando por no llevar su cómoda vida de antes.

En verdad no había sido un buen inicio. Las cosas mejoraron antes de que ella se graduara de la preparatoria con el caso de Roland Collins y el descubrimiento de que él había sido el culpable de la muerte de Kenny, para después intentar matarla y así ocultar su crimen.

Así que, para cuándo ella estaba en la universidad, las chicas se comunicaban cada vez que podían, principalmente por correo electrónico o MSN, sonrió al recordar la vieja plataforma de mensajería instantánea y como se bombardeaban con zumbidos sólo por molestar, incluso por llamada telefónica cuando Alex podía mantener una conversación coherente o en otras palabras cuando no estaba tan alcoholizada y podía formar dos oraciones seguidas para que su madre no se diera cuenta de lo que hacía mientras no estaba en casa. En todo ese tiempo no notó nada extraño, su relación era como la de cualquier par de hermanas.

Finalmente ambas se mudaron a Ciudad Nacional y el vínculo se hizo más fuerte, Alex llevaba un tiempo en la ciudad y Kara era nueva. Su deber de hermana mayor era mostrarle el lugar y ayudarle a adaptarse a la vida ahí. Ambas habían madurado y ya no era la adolescente llena de granos envidiando a la perfecta rubia alienígena que no sufría de acné. No tan secretamente, siempre envidiaría su metabolismo que no la dejaba engordar, así que no todo había cambiado. Sin embargo, el entrenamiento militar en la DEO y en especial con el director Henshow,le había ayudado a superar sus traumas de la infancia y ellas podían convivir sin problemas, pero tampoco había un interés romántico, aunque particularmente, ya empezaba a preguntarse sobre sus verdaderas preferencias. A lo largo de sus vidas, ambas habían salido con chicos, algunas experiencias placenteras aunque nunca del todo satisfactorias y otras totalmente desagradables pero no lo suficiente para atreverse a experimentar con su mismo sexo.

No se había definido, es verdad, pero recordaba algunos momentos donde se había quedado observando más tiempo del necesario a alguna mujer y seriamente dudaba que Kara estuviera en esa lista.

Entonces algo cambió. Apareció Supergirl, salvándola de una indudable muerte en ese accidente de avión. Cuando aterrizaron en el agua recordó la sensación de volar junto a Kara y también lo que pasó después de su escapada nocturna cuando su padre se vio obligado a cooperar con la DEO, así que se aterró cuando vió a Kara salir del agua y pararse justo en el centro de los reflectores y las cámaras. Pero algo pasó en ella. Después de usar sus poderes de nuevo ya no veía a la niña confundida, tratando de pasar desapercibida y que contenía sus emociones. A pesar de estar toda mojada podía ver la fuerza en ella, algo en la mirada de Kara cambió, se volvió más intensa y su postura más segura, sus movimientos eran más fluidos y su actitud, antes apagada, ahora era deslumbrante. Como si el agua se hubiera llevado a la antigua Kara y le regresara una que no dudaba en arrancarse la blusa cada vez que había un problema. Le había causado un fuerte impacto desde aquella primera vez, que sin saber que debajo traía puesto su supertraje, pensó que se estaba desnudando y tuvo que recurrir a sus ejercicios de respiración para controlar su agitado corazón. Trataba de ocultar en lo más profundo de su mente ese pensamiento y la reacción que le provocaba cada vez que lo hacía. Incluso el secreto deseo de alguna vez no encontrar el símbolo de la casa de El, sino la piel de la chica.

Ok, eso respondía él cuándo y de paso el por qué pero solo sirvió para generarle más dudas. Tal vez el método científico no es bueno para resolver asuntos sentimentales cuando se trata de tu hermana.

 _Adoptiva_. Le aclaró su conciencia y de algún modo le hacía sentir mejor.

Si, es verdad que eran hermanas pero no es que corriera la misma sangre por sus venas, incluso Kara era casi una princesa alienígena mientras Alex se consideraba una simple mortal. Tan sólo compartían el apellido gracias a la buena voluntad de sus padres de adoptar a una chica de trece años que llegaba a un planeta totalmente desconocido y que los necesitaba. Convivir dos años bajo el mismo techo no se puede considerar como "crecer juntas". ¿O si?

Su verdadero conflicto interno radicaba en que nadie lo vería de ese modo, todo mundo sabía que ellas eran las hermanas Danvers y aunque tal vez desconocían los hechos en su relación con Supergirl, no tardarían en señalarlas. Cosa que ella no podría soportar viniendo de sus seres queridos. Sin contar con la muy firme heterosexualidad de Kara, pues ella jamás había salido con una chica, todos sus romances habían sido con hombres y creía que aún sentía algo por Mon-El. Incluso aunque éste tuviera que marcharse de nuevo, ya llegaría otro que hiciera vibrar el corazón de Kara. Toda esa conversación consigo misma era absurda.

Lo mejor sería buscar otra chica, quizá si los sueños de Maggie no hubieran sido tan diferentes a los suyos, ella no estaría en ese dilema, ¿O sí? No tenía duda de que la quería pero algo en su interior le dijo desde el principio que eso no terminaría bien, tal vez ella había forzado un poco las cosas para que esa relación funcionara y justo antes de dar el paso definitivo su subconsciente le dijo que algo no estaba bien, así que se aferró a cualquier cosa para no cometer un grave error, en este caso su deseo de ser madre. Había complicidad entre ellas, sí, pero no la suficiente, incluso llegó a considerar que fue más la emoción de conocer a una mujer gay en su ambiente y con tantas cosas en común, a la cual no tendría que mentirle y con la cual podía probar lo que se había negado por tantos años. Quizá no había sido un amor verdadero.

Sacudió su cabeza, ahuyentando esas ideas absurdas, ella había querido a Maggie por lo que era y lamentablemente seguía dolida porque la relación no había funcionado. En cuanto a lo de Kara era algo imposible, de nada servía saber el cuándo, el por qué, el cómo o dónde. Simplemente no pasaría, así que para qué seguir torturándose de esa manera. Tal vez aceptaran que fuera gay pero nunca que su objeto de deseo fuera su propia hermana y más valía sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza de una buena vez. Nadie sabría jamás de la existencia de esos sentimientos hacia Kara. Aunque este último decreto hizo que su corazón doliera demasiado.

* * *

 _Bueno chicxs, hasta aquí primer capítulo. Espero les haya interesado y le den oportunidad al segundo._

 _SPOILER: En el siguiente capítulo conoceremos los pensamientos de Kara y empieza el desarrollo de la historia._

 _Por cualquier cosa, aclaro que está basada en la tercera temporada y algunas imágenes de la cuarta._

 _Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios XOXOXO_


	2. Capítulo 2 La confesión de Kara

_¡Hola!_

 _Pues como lo pidieron, aquí está el segundo capítulo. Lo iba a subir en un par de días, pero no quise hacerles esperar más._

 _Aprovecho para agradecer a todos los que han leído, dado like/fav/kudo/voto, comentado y compartido la historia. ¡Mil gracias por el buen recibimiento! De verdad no lo esperaba desde el primer capítulo._

 _Si les gusta escuchar música mientras leen les recomiendo "Breathe Me" de Sarah Brightman o Sia. Ambas mujeres tienen voces divinas e incluso si quieren pueden escuchar ambas versiones y dejar un comentario diciendo cual les gusto más. La segunda recomendación es Love Exists de Amy Lee que también queda muy ad hoc con el capítulo y le da un plus._

 _No me inspiré en estas canciones para escribir la historia, pero sí aparecieron en la lista de reproducción mientras editaba y me gustó el toque que le dieron. Sientanse libres también de comentar que otra canción les gustaría de fondo._

 _Bueno, les dejo para que lean este nuevo capítulo y espero lo disfruten._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **La confesión de Kara**

Supergirl surcaba el cielo de Ciudad Nacional a toda velocidad, perdida en sus pensamientos. En el último año habían ocurrido muchas cosas y todo eso daba vueltas en su cabeza.

Apenas hacía unos meses había enviado a su ex novio al espacio para salvarlo de una muerte segura a causa del plomo liberado en la atmósfera, justo cuando su relación comenzaba a tomar un aire de seriedad. Sin embargo, la nave fue absorbida por un agujero de gusano y lo creyó muerto. Poco después él regresó, mucho más parecido a lo que ella soñó que podía ser su hombre perfecto... pero casado.

Es verdad que no había sido del todo su culpa, pues mientras para ella apenas habían pasado 7 meses para él habían pasado 7 años y en todo ese tiempo no había encontrado la forma de volver, aun así no pudo evitar sentirse traicionada de algún modo. Además su esposa era guapísima, fuerte, inteligente y todo un puñado de virtudes. Al principio pensó que eso se podía traducir como celos pero con el tiempo notó que era el reflejo de sus inseguridades como mujer y como heroína.

Se dio cuenta que durante el tiempo sin saber de él, lo había idealizado, sobre todo en los sueños donde lo veía morir, así que su mente y la culpa que sentía, la habían hecho creer que era un hombre maravilloso y el amor de su vida, cuando en realidad era inmaduro e impulsivo, no podía negar que se había esforzado en mejorar su actitud sólo por ella y eso de algún modo le daba puntos a su favor, pero no era lo suficiente para considerarlo su alma gemela.

Luego estaba el asunto de Reign, que resultó ser su amiga, Samantha Arias.

Cuando se enteró, supo cómo se sentiría Lena si le confesaba su identidad secreta, pues a pesar de que no estaba del todo consciente, le dolió que Sam no se lo hubiera dicho cuando lo descubrió y que Lena no le contara nada a Supergirl o la DEO sobre sus investigaciones. Se había sentido excluida, débil y poco valorada ante todo lo ocurrido. Además de que Lena le había confesado su odio a Supergirl y eso volvía la situación aún más extraña entre las dos. Seguro que si antes no pensaba destruirla, con esto sí lo haría.

Finalmente y lo más importante, había encontrado un pedazo de Krypton flotando no muy lejos de la Tierra y casualmente, ese diminuto asteroide, era el hogar de su madre. Incluso se había reencontrado con Thara, su mejor amiga de la infancia.

 _"¡Es increíble que estuviéramos tan cerca y sin saberlo!"._ Pensó, con ironía.

Desde que supo que su tía Astra había sobrevivido a la explosión, en su corazón revivió esa chispa que le decía que el resto de su familia también podía estar viva por la misericordia de algún dios y por más que trató de extinguirla seguía ahí, doliendo cada vez que pensaba en ellos. Se sentía un tanto inmadura por desearlo, pues sabía que era algo imposible, cuando de pronto resulta que su madre efectivamente estaba viva, junto con muchos otras personas de su planeta.

Y no sólo eso, Mon-El también había regresado sin su esposa para sumarse a ese sueño hecho realidad. Debió haber hecho algo muy bueno para que Rao le concediera una vida de fantasía, así que sin pensarlo más, regresó a Argo para continuar su vida como Kara Zor-El, aunque eso significaba dejar a Supergirl y a Kara Danvers.

Al principio todo era perfecto, pasaba el mayor tiempo posible con su mamá recordando anécdotas, ayudando aquí y allá, aprendiendo acerca de la vida en Argo y la nueva organización de la ciudad. Y tratando de recuperar los años perdidos.

Mon-El hacía todo lo posible por agradarle y recuperar su confianza. Sabía que ella tenía la última palabra y en más de una ocasión se sintió tentada a dar ese paso que cambiaría su relación, pero algo no se sentía correcto acerca de estar con él. Es verdad que agradaba su cercanía, pero ya no sentía su estómago lleno de mariposas cada vez que la tocaba. Además en sus ojos podía ver el remordimiento y aunque él no lo expresara en voz alta, sabía que era por la situación con Imra. Tal vez su matrimonio fuera algo arreglado pero la quería y le dolía lastimarla.

Thara había dejado de ser esa adolescente con la cual pasaba días y noches fantaseando acerca de su futuro, sus posibles pretendientes o quejándose por cualquier cosa. Cuando eran niñas estaban tan conectadas que la gente decía que era como si se leyeran la mente. Ahora sólo pasaba el día platicando sobre el trabajo de su esposo, las actividades de sus hijos y como quería acomodar los muebles y cada objeto de su casa. No quería admitirlo pero se aburría con ella. Aunque de algún modo, a menos que fingiera demasiado bien, Mon-El parecía sentirse a gusto y comprender ese ambiente familiar donde lo más divertido que pasaba era que Thara regañara a su marido por haberse manchado la túnica. Kara se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar, no cabía duda que ahora se llevaban más de 20 años de diferencia y sus intereses comunes eran casi nulos.

Con el paso de los días se dio cuenta que algo le faltaba. Estaba en casa, pero no se sentía plena. Se sentía desesperada pues todo era tal cual lo había soñado e incluso mejor, se sentía contenta de estar ahí, de eso no tenía duda, pero ese hueco seguía en su corazón.

Quizás había algún problema con ella ¿Sería posible que no se permitiera ser feliz por miedo a perderlo todo de nuevo?

Entre el desorden que crepitaba en su mente, se dio cuenta de la velocidad que había alcanzado y la redujo antes de terminar en un universo paralelo. Después se volvió a hundir en sus pensamientos, haciendo una nota mental de ser más cuidadosa.

Los días continuaron en Argo y entonces ocurrió el accidente en el mercado. Hasta el momento no había necesitado sus poderes y en parte se sentía bien de ser "normal", pero con lo que había ocurrido se sintió inútil y los echó de menos, pero no sólo eso, también el apoyo de la DEO, sus amigos, pues cuando cualquiera de ellos tenía un presentimiento no dudaban en iniciar una investigación.

Tal vez era lógico que en Argo tuvieran sus reservas, pues ella seguía siendo una extraña y ellos llevaban muchos años en paz, no había motivos suficientes para dudar que algo andaba mal. Todos pensaban que ella estaba siendo paranoica e incluso había notado la expresión en el rostro de Mon-El que le daba a entender que él también aunque tratara de disimular , fue eso lo que terminó de decepcionarla.

Poco después descubrieron la verdad acerca de Reign y el culto a Yuda Kal, por lo cual se vieron en la necesidad de regresar a la Tierra. Tuvieron la suerte de echar andar el portal y teletransportarse en el laboratorio de Lena, antes de que este explotara. A pesar de la situación, se alegró de volver a sentir la energía del Sol amarillo recorriendo sus venas y recuperar sus poderes.

Cuando supo que el objetivo principal de Selene era recuperar las muestras de sangre que Alex guardaba en su laboratorio voló tan rápido como pudo, sin importarle nada, más que llegar a tiempo. _"Alex no",_ era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Nunca había sentido tanta angustia en toda su vida y cada segundo se le hacía eterno, sabiendo el peligro que corría bajo el asedio de las sacerdotisas.

Entonces la vio, ese fue el momento en el cual supo cuanto había cambiado su vida. Ella peleaba contra tres seres que la superaban en fuerza y poderes, pero jamás en habilidad e inteligencia. Una verdadera guerrera, sin miedo a lo que le podía suceder. Únicamente concentrada en ganar la batalla y proteger a los suyos a cualquier costa. En ese preciso instante supo que era lo que le había estado faltando para sentirse plena.

Llevaba tanto tiempo soñando con recuperar todo aquello que había perdido, mirando a las estrellas, que no se dio cuenta que junto a ella tenía una nueva oportunidad y era lo único que necesitaba desde que llegó a ese planeta desconocido para poder ser feliz. Quizá había sido necesario alejarse para ver a la mujer en la que se había convertido Alexandra Danvers.

Y entendió el significado, cuando decían que el hogar no estaba en un lugar sino donde estuviera su corazón.

La palabra _hermana_ perdió su significado con Alex, como si toda su vida hubiera sido correcta pero ya no más. Se sentía diferente. Ella podía ser su mejor amiga y su confidente pero estos términos no lograban definir por completo lo que significaba para Kara.

Fue tanta la emoción por este nuevo descubrimiento que no pudo contenerla y sin pensar en consecuencias, se lo confesó mientras platicaban sentadas en su sillón y comiendo pizza. Pero algo no iba bien cuando Alex se tensó y se perdió en sus propios pensamientos. Tal vez la agente Danvers portaba una máscara de indiferencia para el resto mundo, sin embargo para ella siempre fue transparente. Eran cómplices y ambas podían saber fácilmente lo que la otra sentía.

" _Que estúpida soy"._ Pensó, así que optó por bromear acerca de la inexistencia de la pizza en Argo, cosa que era cierta, pero no lo que en verdad había extrañado al estar lejos. Debía ser más cuidadosa con lo que hacía.

Desde aquel momento Alex había cambiado con ella. Evitándola, siendo indiferente u ocultándole cosas aunque al momento siguiente se portaba como si nada pasara y eso la estaba enloqueciendo. Solo alguien que la conociera tan bien como Kara habría podido notar la diferencia.

Llevaba días intentando examinar su relación desde una perspectiva diferente, quizá de ese modo podría descubrir algo que no estaba contemplando.

Recordaba la primera vez que se cruzaron sus miradas cuando llegó a la casa de los Danvers, una chica asomada a la ventana tratando de pasar desapercibida y como rápidamente se ocultó. Eso le había provocado cierta ternura al mismo tiempo por su timidez.

Después vinieron las discusiones e indirectas, pronto reconoció que Alex tenía razón en todos sus reclamos y hubiera querido molestarse, incluso perder el control, pero no podía enojarse realmente, ya había perdido todo y no quería estropear las cosas con su nueva familia, así que trataría de no ser inoportuna nuevamente y dejar a la chica desquitar su frustración. Actualmente pensar en todo eso le causaba risa no obstante, Alex enrojecía por completo y empezaba a tartamudear, algo totalmente inusual en ella pero que de algún modo le gustaba. Cuando era muy necesario, había recurrido a esos recuerdos, pues eran perfectos para chantajearla y obtener cualquier cosa.

No encontró nada relevante en el tiempo que estuvieron separadas a causa de la Universidad, aunque su relación había mejorado bastante y Eliza estaba muy contenta pues por fin tenían una buena relación.

Luego venían los últimos 3 años, en los cuales habían trabajado en una perfecta sincronía para atrapar a los criminales que amenazaban la seguridad de la Ciudad. En cada misión podía ver la preocupación en los ojos de Alex y a su vez ella se preocupaba. Le daban ganas de protegerla a cualquier costa. Incluso había comentado, de forma casi fortuita y casual, lo desprotegida que se veía Alex pero lo suficientemente alto para que Winn la oyera. Gracias a Rao, su amigo lo tomó como una señal divina y lo inspiró a para crear un nuevo supertraje para ella.

Y como cada vez que analizaba las diversas etapas de sus vidas, encontraba diferentes explicaciones de que podría haber en la mente de la pelirroja.

Quizá, como le había pasado a la propia Kara, nunca se había fijado en ella a pesar de tenerla tan cerca.

O podría ser que únicamente le interesaran mujeres humanas, en alguna ocasión había comentado la tendencia de Maggie de relacionarse con mujeres de otros planetas y lo extraño que eso le parecía, Alex podría no querer una relación interracial por muy discriminatorio que eso sonara.

También existía la posibilidad de que Alex no sintiera lo mismo por ella y su insinuación la había incomodado. El hecho de que viviera fuera del clóset, no quería decir que debían gustarle _todas las mujeres._ Típico cliché del cual se quejaba cada vez que alguien le insinuaba que podía salir con su amiga solo porque también es lesbiana o cuando alguna chica pensaba que podría tener un interés en ella por el simple hecho de ser mujer. Usualmente a Kara le causaba gracia verla despotricar en contra de esa tonta idea.

"O puede ser…" pensó cayendo un par de metros y antes de retomar el vuelo.

Podía ser que sólo la considerara como su " _molesta hermanita por imposición"_ , tal como se lo había dicho en una ocasión y hubiera deseado poder maldecir el momento en que Eliza y Jeremiah la adoptaron, pero ellos habían hecho mucho por ella y no merecían semejante acto de ingratitud. Aunque posiblemente, tampoco merecían que Kara viera a su única hija con interés romántico y no como su hermana, tal como ellos hubieran deseado.

Esos pensamientos la estaban haciendo sentir mal y volvió a pensar en Winn, lo extrañaba más que nunca. Su amigo era un genio y podía confiarle cualquier cosa, él le hubiera ayudado a encontrar una solución con uno de esos diagramas que sólo él entendía. Era una verdadera lástima que por ahora se encontraba, literalmente, a mil años de distancia. Winn le hubiera dicho si estaba siendo absurda, aunque para ser sincera, también lo hubiera ignorado.

Suspiró.Tras tanto pensar, sabía que necesitaba hablarlo con alguien ¿pero quién podría ser el indicado?

Era lógico que Alex quedaba descartada en primer lugar, por obvias razones.

James estaba ocupado, babeando tras las faldas de Lena y ya no confiaba tanto en él después del incidente de la bóveda. Pudo haber sido sincero y negarse, en lugar de mentirle y luego correr a decírselo a Lena sólo por llamar su atención.

La propia Lena, aunque era amiga de Kara, no podía saber que ella y Supergirl son la misma persona y eso dificultaba explicar todo el contexto, sin contar que no sabía cómo reaccionaría la heredera de los Luthor si le decía lo que sentía por Alex.

Sam estaba en la misma posición que Lena y seguía recuperándose del asunto de Reign, así que no era una buena opción en ese preciso momento.

Hank hubiera sido ideal en cualquier otro caso pero, cuando se trataba de Alex, él era como un padre para ella y eso lo convertía en un mal candidato.

Al final, decidió que quizá bastara con decirlo decirlo en voz alta para sacarlo de su cabeza o encontrar una solución por sí misma, así que cambió el rumbo de su vuelo para dirigirse a las instalaciones de la DEO.

Al entrar se dirigió de inmediato a la habitación destinada al holograma de su madre, ahí podía tener privacidad y desahogarse. Tuvo suerte de no encontrarse con nadie en el camino pues no quería tener que dar explicaciones, pudo haber mentido sobre sus intenciones pero con tantas cosas en mente no le apetecía.

Entró con sigilo y selló la puerta. No quería interrupciones o que alguien se enterara accidentalmente.

-¿Mamá?- llamó

El holograma de Alura apareció de inmediato, saludando como de costumbre.

-Verás, necesito platicar con alguien... es algo muy personal.

Se sentó en el suelo a falta de un lugar mejor y empezó a explicar su dilema, al principio titubeando. La imagen de su madre la miraba atentamente, mientras la rubia le contaba lo que había sentido al ver a Alex, sus dudas y todo aquello que pensó durante su vuelo, el sentirse rechazada o culpable y lo mucho que su corazón dolía al no saber lo que Alex pensaba.

El holograma escuchaba pacientemente y asentía de vez en cuando como si realmente entendiera la situación. Kara habló de corrido, pues sabía que en cuanto callara la base de datos le contestaría con un frío "Lo lamento, no poseo información para resolver su duda". Y no quería quedarse sin sacar todo eso de su pecho.

-No se que hacer y sé que es muy probable que no estés programada para resolver este tipo de problemas pero ya no podía guardarlo más.

Miró al suelo, sintiéndose patética por tener que contarle su vida a una máquina, pensó que probablemente no había sido tan buena idea, después de todo.

-Oh Kara, no sabía que te sintieras así por Alex, es verdad que cuando estuviste en Argo no dejaste de hablar de ella, pero no imaginé que sintieras ese tipo de amor. Lo siento, pensé que quien te gustaba era Mon-El, aunque su situación fuera complicada.

Kara sintió que el alma se le iba al suelo cuando el holograma respondió.

-¿Mamá? ¿Lo escuchaste todo?- estaba casi en shock

Lo que ella pensó que era inteligencia artificial, resultó ser la verdadera Alura Zor-El, quien miraba angustiada al ver la turbación de su hija.

-No todo pero si la mayoría. Iba pasando cerca del laboratorio cuando percibí tu voz. Entré y te vi en la pantalla, supe que algo no iba bien y decidí escuchar lo que decías, recuerda que en algún momento fuí Juez de Krypton y ahora formo parte del Consejo, así que aprendí a oír primero. Al principio no supe muy bien de qué se trataba pero poco después lo comprendí. Ahora sé que estás perdidamente enamorada de Alex.

Kara enrojeció y desvió su mirada.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras tú y que podía comunicarme contigo de este modo?

-La verdad es que no pensé que siguiera funcionando después de que el portal explotó.

-Lo siento, no quería decepcionarte.

Alura trató de tomar a su hija entre sus brazos y ante la imposibilidad se movió a su alrededor, buscando sus ojos.

-Kara, voltea a verme, por favor. No puedo sentirme decepcionada, porque no has hecho nada que lo amerite. Te has convertido en una mujer valiente y justa, mucho mejor de lo que yo pude haber imaginado. No has hecho nada malo. Tú me dijiste que era tu hermana y dí por hecho que tu amor hacia ella era fraternal, aunque por lo que escuché es algo que descubriste recientemente. Tal vez la llamabas hermana pero ella ha sido más parecida a una amiga.

Espero a que Kara reflexionara un poco, ante la falta de respuesta siguió.

-Astra y yo nunca fuimos así de cercanas, ni siquiera por ser gemelas.- sonrió al recordarla- En realidad nosotras peleábamos por todo y a veces decir cosas ofensivas era nuestra forma de demostrarnos cariño, por ilógico que eso suene. Creo que ustedes no tienen ese tipo de relación, aunque sí un vínculo muy especial. Quizás ahora esté tomando distancia porque necesita asimilar todo esto, la psicología humana y sus relaciones sociales son mucho más complejas que las nuestras. Ella necesita aceptar lo que está sucediendo.

-¿No te molesta…?- Kara rompió el silencio.- ¿No te molesta que Alex sea una mujer?

Alura sonrió ante la pregunta de su hija.

-Has pasado muchos años en la Tierra, cielo. Quizá no recuerdes que en Krypton el género jamás fue un impedimento. El amor no conoce formas y no tiene límites, así que ¿quienes somos nosotros para interponernos? La felicidad de cada individuo genera prosperidad para la comunidad. Así que si eliges pasar tu vida con un hombre o una mujer, eso no es relevante. Además, después de traer a casa a un daxamita, créeme que una humana es una bendición.

Eso hizo reír a ambas. No recordaba que ella y Alura podían comunicarse mediante el holograma cuando decidió acudir, de otro modo jamás lo hubiera hecho. Pero en cierto modo se alegró de que así fuera. Ahora comprendía porque Alex estaba tan nerviosa cuando le contó a Eliza sobre sus preferencias.

-Tengo miedo a lo que puedan pensar de mí.

-Siempre has sido valiente, aceptaste ir a un planeta desconocido con tan solo 13 años para cuidar de un bebé. Desde pequeña tomabas tus propias decisiones y te he visto enfrentarte a todos tus amigos si crees que estás en lo correcto. Es normal sentir miedo de lo que pueda suceder pero no puedes permitir que eso te detenga para ser feliz. Estoy segura de que ellos lo comprenderán. Tus amigos te aman, hija y ven lo mejor en ti. Confía en ellos.

-Tal vez les diga algún día, aunque Alex sólo me vea como una hermana a la cual debe proteger...

-¿Estás segura que te ve de ese modo?

-Siempre ha sido así

-¿Y te lo ha dicho últimamente? Tu la veías así hasta que regresaste de Argo, tal vez podrías preguntarle.

Era una idea extraña pero la esperanza se anidó de nuevo en su pecho.

-Lo siento Kara, debo irme ya que la junta del Consejo iniciará en unos minutos, pero sabes que si necesitas algo puedes acudir a mi. Te amo hija.

-Te amo mamá. Gracias por escucharme.

-Siempre estaré para ti de uno u otro modo. Si quieres podemos hablar más tarde. Cuídate Kara.

Y con eso Alura desapareció.

Tal vez su madre veía algo que ella no y por eso le había dicho lo último pero prefería no ilusionarse demasiado. No podía simplemente llegar y preguntar "Hey Alex, ¿Todavía me ves como tu hermana? Porque... bueno, resulta que yo ya no y quería saber si tú y yo ¿podemos ser algo más?" . Seguro Alex le lanzaría un puñetazo y de paso se rompería la mano. O le dispararía con su nueva pistola con balas de kryptonita.

¡Sí!, es verdad que le fascinaba ese aspecto rudo, pero mejor no arriesgarse.

* * *

 _Sé que ya lo dije al inicio pero les vuelvo a agradecer todo el apoyo que ha recibido la historia. No olviden hacer felices a más fans compartiendo el enlace a esta historia en sus blogs, páginas y grupos favoritos. Ellos también se los agradecerán._

 _También la pueden encontrar en AO3 y Wattpad con el mismo nombre._

 _XOXOXOXOXO_


	3. Capítulo 3 Brainiac

_Hola chicxs!_

 _Muchas gracias a todxs lxs que han comentado, dado like/fav/follow/voto/kudo. No saben lo valioso que es cada uno, aunque no siempre responda, los leo todos y estoy al pendiente de sus comentarios e ideas._

 _Perdón por la espera, aquí está el nuevo capítulo donde la historia empieza a tomar forma. Y también les cuento que tenemos nueva portada._

 _Espero que disfruten lo que les traigo el día de hoy. :3_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Brainiac**

Alex revisaba una y otra vez la página para el registro de adopción. Se quedaba mirando la pantalla fijamente, como si la respuesta estuviera ahí, pero por algún motivo no lograra descifrarla.

Había llenado el formulario mil veces en su mente y en cada ocasión se detenía en la mismo apartado. "Adoptante B".

Los campos para los datos de su pareja aparecían cuando marcaba el recuadro de "Adopción en Pareja". Su dilema radicaba en que no sabía si debía esperar a encontrar a su alma gemela, esa con la que le gustaría compartir su vida y la responsabilidad de cuidar de ese pequeño o pequeña y que sabía que existía en algún lugar del universo.

No le molestaba la idea de aplicar ella sola, pero en su corazón se anidaba el deseo de vivir la experiencia con alguien más, esperar una respuesta juntas, celebrar en caso de ser aprobadas o darse ánimos si resultaba lo contrario.

Se detenía justo en ese punto porque era donde su resolución fallaba, no podía evitar pensar en Kara y en su imaginación completaba el formulario con sus datos, calculaba la probabilidad de que les otorgaran la adopción a la directora de una agencia gubernamental secreta y a una superheroína extraterrestre. Los resultados eran poco halagadores por el riesgo tan alto que correría un bebé bajo esas circuntancias.

Tal vez la Directora Danvers y Supergirl no tendrían altas probabilidades, pero Alexandra y Kara Danvers, agente del FBI y reportera de CatCo World Media respectivamente, podrían lograrlo. Aunque no sería del todo ético mentir para conseguir la adopción, ¿o sí'.

Incluso se preguntaba si descubrirían que Kara también era adoptada y su apellido de soltera era el mismo, no sabía si eso se convertiría en un impedimento. Tal vez sería una extraña y morbosa sorpresa, para el trabajador social que realizara la investigación, el descubrir que son hermanas adoptivas. En algunas ocasiones se preguntaba qué tan grave sería el delito si modificaba la identidad de Kara. Y era cuando se golpeaba la frente por pensar ese tipo de cosas, cuando ni siquiera existía una posibilidad de que ellas estuvieran juntas.

-¿De nuevo fantaseando?

La voz grave de Hank la sobresaltó, haciendo que brincara en su asiento.

-Me asustaste.

Hank sonrió.

-Creo que lo noté. Llevas mucho rato así. Se cuanto te ilusiona tener un hijo, aunque últimamente detecto algo en tu mirada. Aún sin leer tu mente es obvio que algo te perturba. ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

-Hank, sabes que eres la persona en la que más confío solo que...esto me sobrepasa, yo misma no logro entenderlo del todo y no sé qué decir.

Él comprendió que se trataba de algo delicado.

-Tal vez este no sea el lugar para platicarlo, pero ven a casa esta tarde y quizá podamos resolverlo juntos.

Alex dudó. Después de pensarlo unos segundos decidió que podía ser una buena idea.

-Gracias, iré en cuanto termine el trabajo.- Sonrió- Mientras tanto, necesito que me aconsejes ya que estás aquí.

* * *

Kara dejó la sala aún confundida. Su madre había dicho que si las personas que la rodeaban de verdad la amaban, comprenderían la situación tarde o temprano, pero si Alex no lo comprendía y se alejaba eso la devastaría.

Tal vez lo mejor era dejar las cosas así y olvidar lo que sentía. Aunque pudiera vivir con el repudio de los demás, no quería ver desilusión o algo mucho peor en la cara de Alex.

No, ella merecía ser feliz con una buena mujer que pudiera protegerla, no una que la convirtiera en el blanco de todo villano que buscara una oportunidad de chantajearla, una mujer que le diera una vida llena de felicidad y que pudieran...amarse libremente.

Su corazón se hundió un poco ante esos pensamientos.

 _"Ella ya es un blanco solo por atrapar criminales"_. Le dijo la voz de Winn en su mente.

Lo extrañaba demasiado, el fue el primero en saber acerca de Supergirl, además de Alex, claro está. Era un amigo excepcional y su perfecto confidente. Seguro que él le hubiera aconsejado o por lo menos escuchado sin juzgar. Llegó al vestíbulo de la planta baja y volteó a ver el lugar de su amigo, como esperando encontrarlo de pronto ahí sentado. Pero sólo estaba Brainy, observando las pantallas. ¿Era posible que un robot se aburriera?

Volteo a ver al piso superior, pensando en Alex, tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de pasar a saludar. La chica había estado un poco distante y no quería imponer su presencia, causándole incomodidad.

Estuvo a punto de usar su visión de rayos X para buscarla, sin embargo se detuvo, ya que si lo hacía la tentación de verla sería demasiada. Salió volando antes de arrepentirse, después del ataque de Rein la ciudad había quedado destruida y tal vez pudiera ser de ayuda para reparar lo que fuera.

Alex escuchó el ruido característico de Kara al despegar y se sintió decepcionada porque la rubia no se hubiera tomado tiempo para verla, aunque necesitaba aclarar sus ideas respecto a Kara no podía contener esas ganas inmensas de tenerla cerca, cualquier pretexto era bueno para pasar unos minutos con ella. No podía esperar para salir del trabajo y tener esa plática con Hank, aunque a su vez le aterraba lo que pudiera ocurrir.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Hank ya sabía que se trataba de Alex cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. Abrió y ahí estaba ella, con una pizza grande y más cervezas de las necesarias solo para los dos. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza , invitándole a pasar.

Llegó a la sala y dejó las cosas en la mesa de centro. Entre plática sin importancia, llevaron platos y los condimentos para la pizza. Se sentaron en los sillones uno frente al otro y empezaron a comer. Después de 2 cervezas y media pizza, Hank finalmente sacó el tema por el cual se habían reunido.

-Cuéntame lo que pasa Alex. Llevas mucho tiempo callando lo que tus ojos no pueden.

Ella casi se ahoga con el bocado y dió un trago largo a la cerveza.

Sabía que Hank no había adquirido todos los recuerdos de su padre y aún así sus poderes psíquicos y espirituales habían crecido considerablemente. Se notaba más sabio y paciente, debía ser por tantos siglos de conocimiento colectivo alojados en su memoria.

-Relájate y confía en mí.- Pidió

Alex llevaba todo el día pensando cómo iniciar esa conversación y hasta el momento seguía sin estar segura.

Respiró profundo y soltó el aire lentamente para relajarse.

-No se ni como empezar. Creo que sería más fácil si leyeras mi mente.- dijo finalmente.

Hank sonrió

-Sería más fácil,- reconoció- pero sabemos que necesitas sacarlo y si leo tu mente no funcionará igual que si lo expresas en voz alta.

Sin duda tenía razón, si Hank leía su mente sería como si jamás lo hubiera dicho y seguiría con esa sensación que oprimía su pecho. Las cosas no funcionaban así.

-Es por...es por Kara- soltó finalmente- creo que algo ha cambiado en mí...respecto a ella, yo...

Hank asintió, animándola a seguir.

-Pero está mal, lo que siento no puede ser. Ella y yo...no es correcto lo que siento y me está volviendo loca. No debería y lo mejor sería sólo ignorarlo, tal vez sea algo temporal, digo, han sido muchas emociones fuertes y seguro solo es eso. Pensándolo bien..no importa.

-Alex- llamó Hank, evitando que divagara más- dilo.

-Yo…

-Sé que usualmente escondes tus sentimientos, sobre todo, por temor a lo que pueda pasar. ¿Recuerdas el día que nos presentaste a Maggie? En esa ocasión te armaste de valor, después de hacerlo te sentiste liberada y feliz. Te diste cuenta que no era tan malo. Se que tienes miedo pero no pasa nada, te quiero y sea lo que sea no te juzgaré. Entre mis más de trescientos años de vida y los recuerdos de mi gente, he visto muchas cosas. Creo que estoy preparado para lo que sea.

Alex suspiró.

-Creo que estoy enamorada de Kara.

Ella esperaba un reacción exagerada, que Hank le exigiera salir de su casa y le dijera que no volviera a buscarlo jamás, que le gritara que eso era una abominación o por lo menos un gesto de sorpresa. Él únicamente se levantó del sillón y se sentó junto a ella, tomó su mano entre las suyas.

-¿Por qué piensas que puedes estar enamorada? ¿Qué fue lo que cambió?

Alex sonrió y se sintió aliviada de que le permitiera continuar.

-No estoy segura, solo se que cuando ella está cerca todo es posible. Su sonrisa ilumina el día más oscuro y los problemas se hacen pequeños si ella está a mi lado para resolverlos. Al verla mi único miedo es perderla y me dan ganas de protegerla a costa de todo. Es testaruda pero también es inteligente y muy noble. Tiene un corazón de oro. Ella es la mujer más hermosa y a quien más admiro. Es mi persona favorita y me hace reír siempre con sus ocurrencias. No estoy segura desde cuando pero cuando regresó de Argo dijo cosas que me hicieron darme cuenta de cuánto la había extrañado y también noté...que me atrae, físicamente.

Hank la miraba sin decir nada, en su rostro no había rastro de repulsión.

-Creo que tienes razón.

Alex lo miró confundida.

-Tienes razón en que estás enamorada. Ya lo habíamos notado desde hace un tiempo.

Alex lo vio aún más confundida.

-¿Habíamos?¿Plural?

Hank notó su error.

-Oh bueno, eso no me corresponde decirlo pero escuché ciertos rumores sobre apuestas acerca de una posible relación secreta entre la Agente Danvers y Supergirl, ya sabes como son los agentes.

-Hank, ella es mi hermana.- Quiso golpearse a sí misma por decir eso

-Casi nadie conoce su identidad secreta y mucho menos que tus padres la adoptaron.

-¿Pero qué pasaría si se llega a saber? Me perderán el respeto,Hank. ¿Cómo podrían ver en mí a su líder si no tengo la integridad suficiente?

-Nadie se va a enterar Alex y si lo hacen creo que le tienen más temor a tus puños. Ellos te seguirían al infierno sin dudarlo sólo por ser tú. Te consideran su líder porque eres la mejor estratega de la ciudad. A nadie le importa realmente con quien duermes.

Alex enrojeció por completo.

-¿Y qué dirá mamá? Ella siempre me está diciendo que es mi deber cuidarla pero dudo que mi idea de cuidarla encaje con su definición.

-Tú y tu madre son dos personas diferentes, con mente y cuerpo propios, sus ideas no siempre serán las mismas y no por eso una tiene que estar mal.

-Dudo que lo acepte como excusa.

Hank la jaló en un abrazo y se recargaron en el respaldo del sillón. Alex cubrió su cara conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Eres una mujer muy inteligente Alex. Por la DEO no debes preocuparte, todos te respetan por quien eres, siempre has sido la primera en todo y no te quedas atrás cuando cuando se trata de defender la ciudad por muy peligroso que sea, tu valor se ha ganado el respeto de toda la agencia. Puedes estar segura de que si no han preguntado si hay algo entre ustedes, es porque les gusta tener sus dientes completos y a pesar de todo siempre has ayudado a quien lo necesita. Eso vale mucha para la gente. En cuanto a Eliza, bueno, sin duda heredaste su inteligencia, ella es una mujer que piensa antes de actuar y seguro terminará por comprender. Si te ha exigido que cuides de ella es porque sigue viendo a la niña kryptoniana que necesita adaptarse a su nueva realidad y en ti ve esa persona capaz de encontrar solución a cualquier problema. Ella confía en ti para que hagas lo que ella no puede. No seas tan dura contigo misma y jamás suprimas lo que sientes. Debes saber que más vale arrepentirse por haber intentado y que no funcionara, que arrepentirse por jamás haberlo hecho y pensar que pudo haber resultado.

-No puedo Hank, no puedo decírselo a Kara, la voy a asustar y se alejará. No quiero que eso pase.

-Sólo tú puedes decidir si lo haces o no. Pero recuerda que el miedo no te llevará a ningún lado.

Sin duda Hank era como un padre para ella.

* * *

Brainy se encontraba en la DEO, practicamente solo, la mayoría ya se habían marchado y él monitoreaba por cualquier eventualidad, cualquier cosa que requiriera la intervención de la Agencia y Supergirl. Todo había estado extrañamente tranquilo. Ya habían hecho las reparaciones necesarias en la base y ahora tenía a su alcance tecnología más avanzada. Aún no se podía comparar con la tecnología del siglo XXX, pero era lo mejor que podían conseguir hasta el momento y tenía que conformarse.

Cuando estaba seguro que nadie lo veía, daba vueltas en su silla para quitarse un poco el aburrimiento. En una de esas vueltas, vio algo que se parecía a la silueta de Alura Zor-El.

-¡Kara! Necesitamos ayuda.

Fue todo lo que Brainy escuchó antes de que la mujer desapareciera.

* * *

-¿Pero qué más dijo? ¿Qué viste?- Kara exigía que Brainy le diera más detalles, necesitaba más información, cualquier pista. Alex y Hank la veían sin saber que hacer, ya habían tratado de tranquilizarla, aunque les había resultado imposible.

El chico los había llamado inmediatamente y llevaban ya más de una hora tratando de restablecer la comunicación con el asteroide.

-No hay fallas en el sistema, la comunicación es viable- Había anunciado Brainiac.- Es posible que no tenga acceso a los controles y por eso no responda.

Esto alteró aún más a la rubia.

-Tengo que ir a Argo, es posible que mamá esté en peligro.- Kara se tomaba la cabeza desesperada por la falta de respuestas.

-Vayamos- la voz de Hank los sorprendió- tenemos que estar ahí lo antes posible, así que te llevaré.

-¿De verdad?

Kara lo miró con adoración, casi nadie se ofrecería a ir en una misión desconocida y probablemente peligrosa sin estar obligado. El marciano sabía lo que era encontrar a un ser amado después de creerlo muerto y sin duda debía ayudar a la chica.

-Quisiera ir con ustedes pero debo quedarme, seguiré tratando de contactar con Alura- dijo Alex, incómoda por estar obligada a quedar fuera de la misión de rescate por el trabajo.

-Kara, Hank. Si van a Argo...lleven esto.- Brainy les tendió una caja metálica que no supieron en qué momento, ni de dónde la había sacado

-¿Qué es?- Hank la recibía.

-Es un condensador de materia que sirve como...no importa, es la pieza que falta para que el portal funcione de nuevo.

Kara se sintió mal por cómo lo había tratado. Le dió un abrazo tratando de comunicarle todo el agradecimiento que sentía en ese momento

-Gracias- susurró.

-¿Estás lista, Supergirl?- Hank le llamó, ambos se despidieron y salieron volando en dirección a la bodega donde guardaba su nave.

* * *

Algunas horas más tarde entraban en el campo electromagnético que protegía el asteroide. No sabían a que se enfrentaban, así que prefirieron entrar de incógnito.

Aterrizaron lejos de la ciudad y Kara se colocó el anillo de La Legión que Mon-El le había regalado antes de regresar al futuro.

Al llegar al mercado encontraron todo destrozado, signo inequívoco de la batalla que había tenido lugar. Algunas personas yacían en el suelo, niños y ancianos incluidos, parecían haber sido tomados por sorpresa. Esto destrozó el corazón de Kara, pues reconoció el rostro de algunas de las personas que había conocido durante su estancia en Argo, incluso llegó a apreciarlos y le entristeció saber que no los volvería a ver. Mientras la angustia crecía en su pecho a cada instante, buscaron sobrevivientes sin tener suerte. Más tarde volverían para recoger los cadáveres y realizarían un rastreo más profundo.

No hicieron más escalas hasta llegar a la casa de Alura. Encontraron la puerta abierta y todo destrozado a su paso. Junto a un sillón, tirado, había un robot con lo que parecía un disparo atravesando su tórax. Kara respiraba agitada, parecía a punto de perder el control y se debatía entre llamar a su madre a gritos o guardar la compostura para no comprometer su seguridad y la de Hank. Lo que sea que había atacado podía seguir ahí.

Hank hizo señas para separarse y Kara asintió, dirigiéndose a la recamara de Alura, deseando encontrarla escondida ahí.

No había nada y eso le provocó sentimientos encontrados. Hubiera querido que estuviera ahí y su miedo se esfumara, pero también se sentía aliviada de no encontrarla muerta.

Siguió recorriendo la casa cada vez con más temor. Cuando escuchó un grito proveniente del jardín trasero. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se encontró con Hank, el cual tenía un robot igual al de la entrada, sujetándole por el cuello. Con esfuerzo, arrancó los brazos del robot y lo lanzó contra la pared, haciéndolo estallar.

-Gracias- logró decir Hank..

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo me hizo un pequeño corte.

Kara notó un pequeño hilo de sangre resbalando hasta perderse en su camisa. Ya solo faltaba revisar el laboratorio, así que ambos se dirigieron al lugar, decidiendo tácitamente que era mejor ya no entrar lo encontraron intacto y sin rastro de Alura.

Kara gruñó con frustración,mientras hundía sus dedos entre su cabello. Se díó la media vuelta para salir, cuando escuchó que algo se movía y de una pared salía una mujer.

-¡Mamá!- suspiró aliviada y la abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Kara! Recibiste mi mensaje, temía no haberlo mandado correctamente. Vengan rápido, no estamos seguros en la superficie.

Entraron por el pasadizo y bajaron por unas escaleras de piedra, llegando a una puerta de metal, que se notaba demasiado pesada incluso para Kara, esperaron unos segundos y esta se abrió automáticamente. Al entrar se encontraron con un grupo de personas que los miraban con curiosidad y algunos esperanzados al ver que se trataba de Kara.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la rubia una vez dentro, tomando el rostro de su madre y examinándola.

-Estoy bien, cariño. Tuve suerte- dijo señalando un objeto a la altura de su cadera. Era una pistola que se le hacía conocida.

-¿Eso es…?

-Me la dio Alex.- afirmó.- Le dije que no sería necesaria, pero insistió y dijo que prefería que la tuviera aunque jamás la utilizara. Me alegro de que lo haya hecho-

Una gran sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Kara y dio gracias a Rao por el gesto de Alex, sabía que su mamá estaba relativamente desprotegida en Argo. Gran parte de la opresión en su pecho desapareció y dio un beso en la frente de Alura.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- Durante su estancia en Argo jamás lo había visto.

-Es un albergue subterráneo, lo construyó tu padre. Comunica con los principales puntos de reunión de la ciudad y nuestra casa. Trajimos a toda la gente que pudimos.- su rostro se ensombreció al recordar todas esas personas que no lograron salvarse durante el ataque.

-¿Qué eran esos robots?- intervino Hank por primera vez, no quería parecer insensible pero no podía permitir que decayeran los ánimos y mientras más información tuvieran, mejor.

-Son de Brainiac, los utiliza para recolectar información antes de atacar.

-¿Brainy?- preguntó Kara sorprendida- No es posible, él está de nuestro lado.

-No, no se trata de Brainy, Kara.- aclaró Alura.

-Nuestro Brainy en realidad es Brainiac 5, ¿Recuerdas que había dicho algo sobre un antepasado que había enloquecido?- secundó Hank.

Kara lo meditó unos segundos.

-Este Brainiac ya había atacado Krypton con anterioridad. Proviene del planeta Coluan y está obsesionado con poseer todo el conocimiento del Universo así como el poder que este conlleva. Viaja por espacio buscando planetas, cuando encuentra alguno, colecciona ciudades de los lugares que ataca después de obtener todo su saber.

-¿A qué te refieres con coleccionar?- Kara estaba confundida.

-Escoge una ciudad,la reduce y la mete en una botella. Antes de tu nacimiento, Krypton fue su objetivo. Tomó Kandor, la capital. Zor-El creyó que estábamos en peligro y creó el escudo que hoy nos protege. Hicimos lo posible por atraparlo para llevarlo a juicio y condenarlo por genocidio, pero no lo logramos. Sólo pudimos capturar a Índigo, que también se hacía llamar Brainiac 8 y fue enviada al Fuerte Rozz.

-Índigo...Non la líberó del fuerte y tuvimos que pelear contra ella. Hank logró derrotarla.- contó Kara.

Alura asintió.

-Si bien Brainiac no tiene las habilidades de Índigo, es mucho más astuto. El casi nunca se presenta en el planeta que atacará, usa robots para obtener información o controla la mente de las personas, lo cual hace casi imposible atraparlo. Y aún cuando se le tiene frente a frente, es difícil derrotarlo ya que es muy fuerte , además de usar la telequinesis y otros poderes mentales.

-Debemos alertar a Alex de lo que está ocurriendo, tendremos que regresar al laboratorio de papá.

-Es peligroso, Kara…

-Lo sé pero es necesario, estaremos bien.

-Los guiaré entonces.

-Quédate aquí, mamá. Sólo tu conoces este refugio y debes protegerlos mientras encontramos una solución.

Alura no tuvo otra opción. Vio a Kara y Hank desaparecer cuando la puerta se cerró y únicamente siguió su avance a través de las cámaras.

* * *

En la DEO apareció el holograma de Alura. Alex suspiró aliviada, sonrió al notar las similitudes entre Kara y su madre y de algún modo supo que era ella, incluso antes de que ella lo confirmara..

-Alex, soy yo...Supergirl. Gracias por salvar a mamá.- pudo leer la confusión en su rostro.- La pistola, le ayudó a salir ilesa- la voz del holograma se quebró un poco por la emoción.

La pelirroja se recargó en un escritorio cercano sonriendo, tratando de no parecer una adolescente emocionada por la llamada de su crush.

Hank la observaba por el monitor y tuvo que aclararse la garganta con fuerza para recordarle a ambas que estaban en una misión y no era el momento de socializar, provocando que el holograma interpretara el mismo gesto, pero Alex no podía saber que había sido Hank y se sintió incómoda.

"No es momento para comportarse así" se reprendió a sí misma.

-Dame tu reporte, Supergirl.- volvía ser la Directora Danvers.

Esta vez en realidad fue Kara quien se aclaró la garganta.

-Directora. Encontramos signos de batalla al entrar a la ciudad, sin sobrevivientes en el primer rastreo.- un nudo se formó en la garganta de Alex y suspiró con pesar- Llegamos a la casa de Alura Zor-El e iniciamos labor de reconocimiento, encontrando destrozos y signos de pelea, así como un robot desconocido, fuera de funcionamiento a causa de un disparo y la casa vacía. Nos separamos para revisar las habitaciones y el agente externo Hank Henshow, fue atacado por otro robot de la misma especie. Logramos derrotarlo con dificultad y fue destruido en la pelea. El agente recibió un corte de baja gravedad en el cuello por parte del agresor.

.

-¿Encontraron sobrevivientes en la casa de Alura Zor-El?

-Ella nos encontró y nos llevó a un refugio secreto. Aún no se ha realizado censo de los supervivientes, esperamos tener detalle más tarde.

-¿Saben que los atacó?

-Brainiac- soltó sin más.

Un ruido se escuchó detrás de Alex

-El ancestro de nuestro Brainiac- aclaró

-Es mi tatarabuelo- explicó Brainy, defendiéndose- Vril Dox I o simplemente Brainiac... Yo soy Querl Dox o Brainiac 5.

Alex absorbía toda la información que ambos iban mencionando.

-Pensé que eras un androide- comentó Kara.

-Fui modificado genéticamente. Aunque se podría decir que soy en parte coluano y en parte máquina.

-Eso explica por qué me pareció verte aburrido.

-¿Hay algo más que debamos saber, Brainy?- intervino Alex.

-Bueno, además de lo que hay en el reporte, sólo sé que cuando tiene un objetivo en mente es casi seguro que atacará. Tienen que salir de Argo cuanto antes.

-Argo no tiene naves y la de Hank sólo podría llevar unas cuantas personas. Necesitamos una solución.

-El portal- dijo Alex.

A pesar de ser la imagen de Alura, pudo reconocer los gestos de Kara.

-No podemos Alex, es muy riesgoso tener tantos kryptonianos en la Tierra. Esto podría salirse de control.- comentó Kara con pesar.

Alex se mordió el labio, haciendo que Kara sintiera un cosquilleo que no debería estar sintiendo en ese momento y se reprendió mentalmente. Mientras tanto la pelirroja se debatía internamente, le hubiera gustado pedir consejo a Hank, pero sabía que ahora era su decisión y responsabilidad.

-Directora, según mis cálculos hay un 82.7% de probabilidad de que la estancia de los kryptonianos sea pacífica, las investigaciones han revelado que son una especie pacífica que prefiere el diálogo y como última vía de solución la violencia, de acuerdo a las circunstancias su cultura les haría respetar al planeta receptor. El porcentaje restante se divide entre la probabilidad de pequeños altercados hasta un exterminio masivo para invadir el planeta.- intervino Brainy

Alex acarició su frente, meditativa.

-Es una cuestión de vida o muerte y son los últimos sobrevivientes de un planeta ya inexistente. Así que me apegaré al decreto de la presidenta sobre refugio alienígena y daremos asilo a los habitantes de Argo.

De haber podido, Kara la hubiera atrapado en un abrazo, pero en su estado de holograma era imposible. Alex estaba tomando un riesgo enorme por ella y por su pueblo. Estaba poniendo todo en peligro, no sólo su cargo sino a la humanidad por completo. Daría su máximo esfuerzo para que todo saliera bien y no ocurriera nada malo.

-Tendrán que conectar el portal, les guiaré paso a paso y será muy sencillo.- Brainy tomó la iniciativa.

Hank se quedó a ultimar los detalles del portal mientras Kara regresaba al albergue y le contaba a su madre la decisión de Alex, Alura no lo podía creer.

-Es obvio porque estás enamorada de ella.

-¡Mamá! Baja la voz, nos pueden oír- Alura reía mientras Kara enrojeció por completo.- Deja de reír, necesitamos hablar con todos y explicarles lo que haremos, también necesitamos organizar equipos para buscar sobrevivientes y recolectar lo necesario antes de marcharnos. Debemos apresurarnos.

-Hagámoslo. Te doy mi palabra que todo saldrá bien, les explicaré lo que deben saber.

Alura se subió a una caja de madera y llamó la atención de todos, les informó la noticia, dio instrucciones y pidió que se comprometieran con la causa o todos podrían sufrir las consecuencias. Era la única oportunidad con la que contaban y debían trabajar juntos para lograrlo.

Todos aceptaron y rápidamente organizaron grupos, decidiendo que los miembros de la guardia y Supergirl debían liderar los grupos y estar preparados para cualquier cosa. Los miembros del consejo y algunos voluntarios se quedaron a organizar lo necesario para su partida. Así se hizo y un par de horas después regresaron con algunos ciudadanos que habían logrado ocultarse, no habían sufrido ningún nuevo incidente.

Alura fue la primera en atravesar el portal, querían que la gente se sintiera en confianza y sabían que Kara no arriesgaría a su madre si se tratara de algo peligroso. Después empezaron a cruzar en parejas.

-Kara ve con ellos por el portal. Yo regresaré en la nave.

-No te dejaré regresar sólo.

-No importa, ellos te necesitan y yo solo tardaré unas horas más. Además Alex te estará esperando...para que la ayudes, quiero decir.

-Gracias Hank. -dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.- Nos veremos más tarde entonces.

Y cruzó el portal antes de que Hank lo cerrara.

* * *

En la oscuridad del espacio, flotaba una nave negra con forma de calavera, en su interior un hombre de piel verde y con cables saliendo de su cráneo examinaba los datos ante él. Uno de los cables estaba conectado al sistema central de la nave, recopilando la información de los robots que invadieron el asteroide.

-Así que Argo sobrevivió y ahora un marciano verde ha venido a ayudarles. Esto es mucho más interesante de lo que pensé. Es una lastima que el robot que lo atacó fuera destruido antes de cargar toda la información contenida en su sangre. Esto hace que valga la pena dejar a los kryptonianos para después.

Sin necesidad de tocar los controles, las coordenadas en el tablero cambiaron y en los monitores aparecieron imágenes de la Tierra y algunos de los recuerdos de Hank.

.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _¿Qué tal? ¿Qué creen que pase ahora?_

 _Ya saben, espero sus comentarios para saber que les gustó y que no._

 _Varias han estado pidiendo que continúe "La Becaria", cabe una pequeña posibilidad de escribir un capítulo más, pero si sucede tendrán que esperar hasta que termine este proyecto. Si no la han leído, ¿qué esperan? Recuerden que es +18, así que procuren no estar en un lugar público a menos que quieran que la gente lxs vea raro por estar tan agitadxs sin motivo aparente. xD_

 _Gracias por leer, en unos días tendrán el 4to capítulo._

 _XOXOXO_


	4. Capítulo 4 Fine

_Hey!_ **  
**

 _Ya vine con un capítulo más. Gracias por toda su buena vibra, me divierto muchísimo con cada comentario y las cosas que se les ocurren me inspiran a escribir cosas mejores._

 _También gracias por cada voto/like/kudo/etc, se que mis chicxs tímidxs muestran su afecto por la historia de esta manera, a ellxs les mando un abrazo especial, pues se que a veces cuesta trabajo derribar esa barrera y expresarse con palabras._

 _Espero que este capítulo también les guste._

 _Besos!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Fine.**

.

En algún lugar de Ciudad Nacional, un hombre se encontraba sentado a mitad de un círculo de luz, con un antifaz cubriendo totalmente sus ojos.

-Bien Milton, ahora dime ¿Qué es esto?- La voz del hombre que preguntó llenaba el lugar.

-Es…- parecía dudar, aún sin ver podía sentir varias miradas fijas en él.

-¡Concéntrate Milton!- exigió el otro hombre.

-Es una moneda... un euro.

-¿De qué año es?-

-2012- contestó confiado.

-¡Bien!- grita el hombre y la gente aplaudió con emoción mientras algunos exclamaron sorprendidos.- Veamos, ¿Quién más quiere participar? Milton adivinará cualquier objeto que le muestren.-

El asistente se mueve por entre la gente, mostrando objetos y preguntando sobre sus características, a quien pertenecieron o que describiera algo en particular.

\- ¡Ah! Aquí hay una señorita muy guapa. Todos queremos saber su nombre, ¿No es así?

La gente exclama _"¡Si!"_ al unísono, varios curiosos estiran el cuello para ver mejor.

-Me parece ver una doble "L" en su mente.- dice el psíquico después de meditar unos segundos.

-¿Es eso verdad señorita?- La mujer asiente, sonriendo y levantando una ceja.

-¿Podría ser Layla?- La mujer niega- ¿Quizá Lillian?

La chica vuelve a negar con una mueca en sus labios.

-¿Que tal Lena Luthor? CEO de L Corp, muy bien acompañada por James Olsen... titular de la revista CatCo..- Lena se lleva la mano a la boca, sorprendida y asiente enérgicamente.

La gente exclama entusiasmada y aplauden más fuerte. El hombre en el centro se levanta, quitándose el antifaz y realiza una reverencia para su público, su asistente llegá a su lado corriendo, hacen una nueva reverencia y las luces se apagan, cuando vuelven a encenderlas ya no están.

-¡Damas y caballeros!, !Un aplauso para Milton Fine y su asistente Jason! - proclamó el maestro de ceremonias- y a continuación... ¡ _ **The Flying Graysons**_!.

Las luces bajaron nuevamente y los proyectores de luz apuntaron a una pareja de acróbatas que iniciaron su rutina al ritmo de la música.

Cuando terminó el evento, Lena y James salían junto con los demás asistentes.

-El psíquico fue increíble. ¡Adivinó todo!, por un momento creí que iba a decir que soy El Guardián- dijo esto en el oído de Lena. Ella sólo sonrió.

-James, eso es todo una farsa. Te puedo apostar que su ayudante trae un micrófono oculto que se conecta con un auricular diminuto en el oído de Milton Fine. Además tú y yo no somos un par de desconocidos, no es casualidad que nos escogieran, nos ubicaron desde antes de salir al escenario.

Lena era una mujer difícil de impresionar y también sabía que a James le había gustado ser el centro de atención por unos segundos.

-Vamos Lena, yo vi tu cara de sorpresa.

-No puedo creer que seas tan ingenuo,- sonrío- si hubiera puesto cara de fastidio los titulares de mañana hablarían del desagradable comportamiento de Lena Luthor en el Circo.- suspiró

-Sabes que jamás podría hablar mal de ti.

\- La próxima vez yo elijo el lugar.

Tomó el brazo de James y los dos caminaron hasta el restaurante favorito de Lena que estaba a unas calles.

* * *

-¡Por fin! Todos nuestros invitados están acomodados, no es un hotel de 5 estrellas pero estarán seguros y no les faltará nada- dijo Alex.

Ella y Kara estaban en la sala de reuniones. Hank tenía poco de haberse marchado, aunque básicamente sólo había pasado a avisar de su llegada. La pelirroja descansaba con las piernas sobre la mesa, relajó su cuerpo inclinando un poco la silla y estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza, regalándole a Kara una imagen muy provocativa de su cuerpo. La rubia se dedicó a mirarla unos segundos y luego apartó la vista, disimulando. Ella estaba recargada contra la mesa, casi sentada, sosteniendo su peso con sus brazos detrás. El movimiento hizo que la pierna de la pelirroja rozara con su mano pero no hizo nada por evitarlo. Kara adoraba sentir la fuerza de sus músculos en tensión.

-No tengo forma de agradecer todo lo que haces por ellos, en verdad eres increíble.- Acarició su pierna de forma casual, pero el contacto envió una descarga eléctrica hasta su centro.-

-No hay nada que agradecer. Sólo hice lo que debía y es lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho.

-Tú y yo sabemos que no es verdad, esto es algo muy especial. Vuelves a rescatarme una vez más.

La mirada de Kara le cortó la respiración a Alex, bajó sus piernas y se incorporó ágilmente, quedando muy cerca de la rubia, esperando que esta no notara el ritmo acelerado de su corazón.

-Todo lo que soy es gracias a ti, Kara. Haría lo que fuera por verte feliz... Además jamás me hubiera perdonado si les hubiera pasado algo por miedo a tomar una mala decisión. Hubiera sido como si yo misma los estuviera condenando. No podía causarte ese dolor, creo que no soportaría verte dividida entre el ser y el deber ser.

Kara se conmovió por las palabras de Alex y ocultó el rubor de sus mejillas con un abrazo.

Hundió su cara entre el hombro y el cuello de la mayor, dejando que su perfume mezclado con su olor natural invadiera su nariz con un suave suspiro. Pudo percibir cómo el vello de su nuca se erizaba, pero dio por hecho que la había sido por haberla tomado por sorpresa.

-Deberías ir a descansar, ya es tarde y hoy fue un día muy atareado.

-¿Tú que harás?

-Me quedaré aquí, le ayudaré a mamá para que todo esté bajo control- leyó la protesta en los labios de Alex- además quiero pasar tiempo con ella, necesitamos platicar algunas cosas.

Enrojeció, recordando el tema que tenían pendiente y no pasó desapercibido para Alex quien estuvo a cosa de nada de preguntar si algo pasaba, cuando su estómago emitió un rugido indiscreto, provocando un furioso enrojecimiento desde su pecho hasta la frente. En lugar de preguntar, Alex estalló en carcajadas y Kara volvió a esconderse en el cuello de la chica, riendo también después de unos segundos.

-Lo siento, hemos estado tan ocupadas que olvidamos comer algo, seguro nuestros invitados también tendrán hambre. Me encargaré y después me marcho.

Kara se mordió el labio

-Tal vez...quisieras quedarte con nosotros a cenar. A mamá le gustaría conocerte un poco más.

Alex sonrió y asintió. Entonces notó lo cerca que estaban y que sus manos se habían entrelazado en algún momento de la conversación, ambas jugueteaban con sus dedos en las manos de la otra. Se alejó un poco, rompiendo el contacto y extrañándolo de inmediato.

-Vuelvo en unos segundos. Tengo que encargar comida suficiente para un ejército de kryptonianos.

-No tardes.

Kara se dejó caer en una silla, pensando en lo boba que había sonado pero de verdad deseaba que Alex volviera pronto y no sólo por la comida.

* * *

Alura y Alex se reían con ganas, mientras Kara hundía su rostro entre sus brazos, los tenía cruzados sobre la mesa. Nunca había enrojecido tantas veces en un sólo día.

-Al final…- Alex trataba de controlar su risa con poco éxito- tuve que decirle que los _**Sulls**_ era otra forma de decirle a las libras en su idioma y que no dominaba el inglés aún, el sólo murmuró "extranjeros". Cuando quiso iniciar la clase de nuevo ya se habían ido todos.

-Siempre ha sido testaruda- limpiándose las lágrimas- sus mentores en Krypton me decían que en cualquier momento les provocaría un _**zhor dhehraogh.**_

-Un infarto- aclaró Kara antes de que Alex tuviera que preguntar.

-Estoy segura que el profesor de física estuvo cerca, la vena de su frente palpitaba. Nunca había visto algo así

-De haber sabido que ustedes dos se dedicarían a avergonzarme toda la noche, jamás hubiera permitido esta reunión- Kara trató de poner un gesto de seriedad pero en sus ojos se podía ver que también se divertía, a pesar de ser ella el objeto de burla.

-Tienes que ver sus fotos. Le pediré a mamá el álbum y te lo mostraré. Se veía hermosa para su baile de graduación.

Alura sonrió emocionada y trató de disimular el velo de nostalgia en sus ojos. Le dolía haberse perdido tantos años de su vida, pero le alegraba que hubiera tenido tantos momentos felices.

* * *

Milton Fine dormía plácidamente en su habitación de hotel, soñaba con el espacio y las estrellas, iba en una nave. De pronto se vio a sí mismo, su piel ya no era del color normal, ahora era verde, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y sintió los cables sobresaliendo. Trató de despertar pero parecía imposible, era una pesadilla demasiado realista, trató de concentrarse y su mente se llenó de recuerdos que no eran suyos, vio civilizaciones ya inexistentes, después empezaron a surgir sus propios recuerdos, con sus padres preocupados por cosas que decía, escuchaba todo lo que pensaban sus compañeros de escuela, después su vida en el circo y Lena Luthor en ella, una mente brillante y poseedora de grandes secretos.

Por fin logró abrir los ojos. No había sido un sueño. En su cabeza ya no sólo estaba Milton Fine, ahora era Brainiac y tenía una misión. Si quería obtener conocimiento, que mejor lugar que L Corp para iniciar.

* * *

Por la mañana James entraba apresurado a la DEO.

Kara, Alex, Brainy y Alura lo miraron dubitativas cuando dejó caer varias fotografías frente a ellos.

-Anoche este hombre ingresó a L Corp, burló todos los sistemas de vigilancia de algún modo y llegó hasta la computadora central, el registro muestra que de algún modo robó toda la información contenida en los archivos.

-¿Tienen idea de quién es? Podemos usar el reconocimiento facial para rastrearlo.- preguntó Alex

-Milton Fine, trabaja para el circo que está de gira en la Ciudad, la otra noche Lena y yo fuimos y tiene un show psíquico. Ya saben lee mentes, adivina datos y esas cosas.

Brainy hizo aparecer la ficha de Fine en las pantallas. Todos empezaron a leer la información, muy básica.

-Humano, sin archivo criminal, sólo algunas multas de tránsito.- resumió Kara.

-Lo siento James pero no podemos involucrarnos, sabes que los humanos no son lo nuestro hasta que estén involucrados con un alienígena ¿Ya llamaron al FBI? Ellos deberán iniciar la investigación y…

-Lena no quiere involucrar al FBI. No quiere que se metan con las investigaciones de L Corp y ellos seguro querrán saber qué tipo de información robó.

-Bueno, a decir verdad, a nosotros también nos gustaría saber que tipo de información maneja L Corp- dijo Kara- ya sabes, para saber como podría usarla y prevenir cualquier incidente.- complementó un tanto sarcástica.

James suspiró con frustración.

-Es todo tipo de información. Nacional, internacional, pública y privada, planos, investigaciones químicas, biológicas y demás. Todo lo que se puedan imaginar. Esto podría afectar a todo el mundo si cae en las manos equivocadas.

Alex y Kara se miraron, comunicándose sin palabras.

-Podemos intentar localizarlo pero en dado caso de encontrarlo no podemos detenerlo y ustedes tendrían que moverse rápido.

James asintió.

-El servicio de seguridad de Lena se encargará. En el circo no han sabido nada de él. Necesitamos detenerlo antes de que logre desencriptar la información y cualquier tipo de ayuda será bien recibida.

Kara sabía que además de los diseños industriales que pudiera contener, muy probablemente también estaba toda la información del proyecto Cadmus, que Lex y Lilian habían recabado, así como otras cosas que desconocían aún pero que podían causarles problemas.

-Haremos todo lo posible. Esperemos que pronto ponga un pie donde sea que haya una cámara y el escaner facial lo detectará de inmediato

-Gracias chicos, les debo una- dijo James, palmeando el hombro de Alex. Desde que se había declarado gay la trataba como "uno de los chicos". No estaba segura si eso le agradaba o no.

Cuando James salía, Hank entró.

-Anoche hubo una fuerte actividad psíquica en la ciudad, fue durante la madrugada. Estaba dormido y me despertó intensidad. Ninguna de las criaturas en la Ciudad tiene semejante energía y me atrevo a pensar que venía del exterior, no logré seguir el origen. Debemos estar alerta y rastrear la atmósfera constantemente, en caso de que alguna nave entre a nuestra órbita.

Brainy inició la búsqueda de inmediato, ampliando el espectro lo más posible. El último rastro que encontró fue el del mismo Hank.

Pasaron varias horas y era como si la tierra se hubiera tragado a Milton Fine, sus cuentas estaban intactas y ninguna cámara le había detectado después del incidente en L Corp. Aún no había sucedido ningún ataque, amenaza o intento de extorsión, pero eso en lugar de tranquilizarlos los tenía más alterados pues las posibilidades de catástrofe se ampliaban.

-Ya recorrí dos veces la ciudad y no logro encontrarlo, ni siquiera con la visión de Rayos X. No está en ningún lado.- Supergirl regresaba después de sobrevolar la ciudad

-Ya aparecerá. Brainy ¿Sabes algo de Argo?- a pesar que lo de Fine le preocupaba, su prioridad era encontrar y detener a Vril Dox, después de hablar con Hank, habían llegado a la conclusión de que Brainiac podría haberlos seguido de algún modo y la Tierra sería su siguiente objetivo.

-Nada, la conexión que tenemos con el asteroide no muestra ningún cambio hasta el momento. Si decidió abandonar el objetivo puede ser porque se le atravesó algo mucho más grande y debe actuar rápido.

-No podemos arriesgarnos a mandar de regreso a los kryptonianos hasta no estar seguros de que están fuera de peligro. Puede ser que ya se haya dado cuenta de su desaparición y este repentino desinterés sea parte de un plan.

Kara no pudo evitar sentir ese calor en su pecho, mezcla de agradecimiento y orgullo...y algo más, al ver el poder que emanaba de Alex cada vez que daba órdenes y tomaba decisiones importantes. Era absurdo pero la ponía un poco nerviosa.

* * *

-La Tierra...planeta inútil. ¡No aporta nada! Su tecnología es primitiva, inteligencia media, y habitantes mediocres. A lo mucho servirá para ampliar mi colección. Mataré al par de kryptonianos y tomaré la ciudad donde habita el último marciano verde. Eso es lo único que tienen de valor- Hablaba consigo mismo después de revisar la información de L Corp, si eso era lo mejor que había podido rescatar de la mente de Fine no valía la pena seguir buscando. Como sea, seguiría usando al hombre como conexión con la Tierra hasta que fuera el momento de atacar.

* * *

Después de pasar todo el día con los refugiados habían descubierto que no a todos les afectaba el Sol de la misma forma. Al parecer los descendientes de la casa de El eran de los que tenían una gama de poderes más amplia, unos cuantos tenía las mismas habilidades de Kara pero en menor intensidad, algunos tan solo tenían dos o tres habilidades, unos cuantos podían volar y otros dar grandes saltos. Su fuerza también variaba considerablemente. Lo único que no variaba era el gran apetito de todos ellos. Así que Alex decidió tomar muestras de sangre antes de la comida para hacer unos cuantos estudios , así podría determinar qué era lo que provocaba esas diferencias. Esta investigación podría ser de gran utilidad en el futuro.

Al tomar la muestra de uno de los hombres, este preguntó.

-¿Qué significa el símbolo en tu vestimenta?

Alex bajó la mirada para ver su pecho, donde el kryptoniano había señalado y vió el logotipo de su playera, las dos "U" entrelazadas.

-Oh, es Under Armor.

El hombre hizo una reverencia.

-La casa de Ur agradece tu hospitalidad y todo lo que has hecho por nosotros. Gracias a ti, Alexandra hija de Under Armor, mi familia y yo seguimos vivos.

Kara tuvo que apretar sus labios y controlar el impulso de soltar una carcajada. En Krypton, era común portar con orgullo en la vestimenta, el escudo de la casa a la que pertenecían. Aquí en la Tierra era común portar con orgullo los logotipos de las marcas y Der-Ur no lo sabía, así que dió por hecho que el logotipo de Under-Armor era un escudo familiar.

A pesar del esfuerzo por no reír, pudo notar lo mucho que le había conmovido el agradecimiento.

Alex se las arregló para contestar y su mirada se cruzó con la de Kara, ese brillo asesino en su mirada hizo que la recorriera una pequeño escalofrío.

Después de comer, Alex fue al laboratorio, tenía muchas muestras por analizar y no podía esperar para iniciar su investigación. Una a una fue colocando pequeñas muestras de sangre en portaobjetos y después las observaba detenidamente en el microscopio. Conocía las características en la sangre de Kara de memoria, así que partió desde ese punto para realizar sus anotaciones. Ante cada muestra se sentía cada vez más maravillada, se preguntaba qué tipo de enfermedades sufrían en Krypton, las variantes genéticas, tipos de sangre, su origen,...Sentía su cabeza llena de preguntas y le estaba costando concentrarse, así que decidió poner música para enfocar sus ideas. Tomó su celular y su playlist empezó a sonar en los altavoces, la voz de Alissa White-Gluz bloqueó todas las ideas, que hasta hace un momento empañaban su mente.

Kara observaba recargada en el marco de la puerta, preguntándose cómo alguien podía ser tan sensual en una bata de laboratorio y cómo podía concentrarse escuchando esa música infernal. Se acercó, para poder ver lo que tenía en en el microscopio, por suerte no necesitaba uno. Tanta concentración por parte de la pelirroja llamaba su atención. Se colocó detrás y miró por encima de su hombro.

El aroma particular de Kara sacó a Alex de su trance un instante antes de sentir sus manos en su cintura, el vello de su nuca se erizó al sentir el aliento de la rubia en su oreja. Kara siempre había sido curiosa y no le extrañaba que estuviera ahí.

La canción cambió, era un ritmo electrónico y la letra sencilla pero expresaba lo que sentía a la perfección.

 _There is a smile, a smile upon your face._

 _I wonder why, why you're full of grace._

 _There was a time, my feeling was replaced._

 _I want to hide, hide in your embrace._

Olvidó la investigación y se perdió en la calidez del cuerpo de Kara detrás de ella, las manos en su cintura, la barbilla en su hombro, su pecho haciendo presión…Se abofeteo mentalmente por permitir semejante distracción y volvió a mirar por el microscopio.

-¿Qué es eso? Se parece a algo que he visto en mi sangre, pero estas son algo diferentes.

-Son células, de diferentes tipos, ¿Ves este pequeño grupo?- dijo señalando con una aguja.- En su interior hay restos de tejido parenquimal, este es el encargado de absorber la radiación solar. Las tuyas son más grandes y activas. En teoría, tú absorbes más radiación y eres más fuerte, por lo mismo también te afecta la kryptonita en mayor medida. Con esta muestra el efecto es mínimo.- acercó una pequeña piedra verde y las células apenas reaccionaron

Kara la escuchaba sin entender mucho, pero fascinada con su entusiasmo al explicar. Había algo en el lado nerd de Alex que la atrapaba, sabía que ella también era inteligente pero no se sentía igual de atraída por la ciencia, sólo cuando Alex hablaba.

El olor del cuello de Alex era mucho mejor, su perfume se mezclaba perfectamente con el olor de su piel. Nunca le había preguntado qué perfume usaba, desde que había salido de la Universidad había notado el cambio y lo asimiló como una especie de transición, le sentaba de maravilla. Se perdió en la fina curva de su cuello y deseo poder hundir su nariz en la suave piel para aspirar su aroma libremente. Se dió cuenta que aún sostenía su cintura y la suave presión que hacían sus músculos contra sus dedos ante cada movimiento de Alex. Las horas diarias de entrenamiento estaban teniendo un efecto muy positivo en ella. Siempre había estado en buena forma, aunque los últimos años habían tonificado su cuerpo y con el uniforme que Winn había diseñado para ella, _"Gracias Winn",_ pensó, se veía simplemente magnífica. Aún recordaba escucharla quejarse un poco con el chico por lo entallado y el titubeo de Winn al explicarle que era una cuestión de aerodinámica y seguridad pues así nadie podría tomarla por el traje. Quedó conforme al comprobar que su rapidez aumentaba. Después de eso la descubrió mirando su reflejo discretamente un par de veces, sonriendo.

No supo cuando Alex había dejado de hablar pero recordó algo que sonaba como taninos y ácido silícico. Sus manos había bajado un poco y ahora estaban cómodamente sobre sus caderas y enrojeció al notar la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Alex parecía no haberlo notado mientras comparaba los colores de una muestra con los de una escala.

Se mantuvieron así hasta que Brainy entró corriendo.

-Ahm, lo siento...debí tocar antes.- desviando un poco la mirada al encontrarlas en esa posición.- Sólo quería avisar de un alto flujo de actividad psíquica en la zona norte, se mueve muy rápido. Podría tratarse de lo que habló el agente Henshow.

Kara y Alex se separaron rápidamente y evadieron la mirada, mientras Brainy configuraba los monitores.

-Iré a averiguar- dijo Kara tras identificar el rumbo que llevaba, poco después de que saliera el rastro se perdió.

-Supergirl, el sospechoso desapareció.- dijo Alex a través del intercomunicador.

Kara maldijo en voz baja.

-Ya estoy en camino, veré si todavía puedo encontrar algo.

-Bien, nos veremos en unos minutos para realizar el procedimiento de rutina y Supergirl…

-Dime.

-Ten cuidado.

Kara sonrió, la preocupación de Alex le llenó de ternura.

La rubia aterrizó en el lugar donde se había registrado actividad por última vez. Era un parque lleno de gente, pero todo se veía extrañamente normal, nada diferente a lo que se esperaría encontrar en un parque. Los niños corrían, jugando entre sí. La gente sentada o caminando, platicando alegremente, comprando comida en los carritos. De pronto se sintió mareada y cayó de rodillas. Sacudió su cabeza y notó que varios la observaban, debatiéndose entre salir corriendo o quedarse a presenciar lo que sea que pudiera pasar. Se levantó y trató de poner atención a las conversaciones pero no escuchó nada que llamara su atención. Unos minutos después llegaron Alex y su equipo, para ese momento ella ya había olvidado el mareo.

* * *

Por la noche, Kara se quedaría de nuevo con los refugiados. Habían acondicionado 2 de las cámaras del edificio con colchonetas, mantas y todo lo necesario para que estuvieran en ellas lo más cómodo posible.

Kara dormía intranquila, despertando a cada rato.

-...el plan está dando resultado. No creí que fuera tan fácil.

-Eres un genio Alura, Aquí podremos tener un nuevo comienzo, este planeta es perfecto.

-Y los terrestres son tan débiles y tontos. Si todo sale como espero nos tratarán como dioses, serán nuestros esclavos.

Ambos rieron bajo.

-¿No te preocupa que tu hija se pueda rebelar y actúe en nuestra contra?

-Es posible, por eso tengo que convencerla antes, para que se una a nuestra causa.

-Por tu sonrisa creo que tienes algo en mente.

Alura suspiró.

-Usaré a Alexandra. Mi hija tiene cierta "obsesión"- dio énfasis con desprecio- por esa tal Danvers, si logro que su propia gente se ponga en contra de ella la matarán y entonces Kara querrá vengarse. Así, la tendremos de nuestro lado. Ahora sólo necesito encontrar un modo de hacer que parezca una desafortunada casualidad, sin vernos involucrados.

-¿Qué pasará si se entera que fue tu plan?

-Tarde o temprano comprenderá, tiene que recapacitar y saber que no es correcto que esté con esa mujer. Tal vez pueda casarse con **un hombre** digno de ella.

Kara escuchaba la conversación en semi consciencia.

.

* * *

 _Notas:_

 _*The Flying Greysons eran la familia de Dick Greyson, alias Robin en el cómic de Batman, tal vez el tiempo no coincide pero digamos que en esta historia sí._

 _*Sulls es la medida de peso en Krypton y Supergirl calcula todo de acuerdo a esta unidad, pero al parecer es difícil convertirla a otras medidas terrestres._

 _*Zhor dhehraogh, por si no quedó claro, es el equivalente en kryptonés a un infarto_

 _*Alissa White-Gluz es la vocalista de Arch Enemy, les recomiendo escuchar una canción pero les advierto que es death metal melódico con técnica gutural, así que muy probablemente no sea de su agrado...aahhh, pero como ustedes son niñxs grandes le darán una oportunidad ;-)_

 _*La canción se llama "The Smile" de Schiller y Sarah Brightman. Vale la pena escucharla. La verdad es que no acostumbro poner canciones en mis fics pero a veces salen en la lista mientras escribo o edito y si me gusta como suena de fondo pues les hago estas recomendaciones._

 _Hay una sonrisa, una sonrisa en tu cara._

 _Me pregunto por qué, por qué estás llena de gracia._

 _Hubo un tiempo, en que mi sentimiento fue reemplazado._

 _Quiero esconderme, esconderme en tu abrazo._

 _._

 _Gracias por leer._

 _XOXOXO_


	5. Capítulo 5 No todo es lo que parece

_Chicxs!_

 _De verdad gracias por todo el apoyo, los comentarios y demás. Ya estamos casi al final de este fic y espero lo estén disfrutando. Sólo quedan 2 capítulos más._

 _Me gustaría decir muchas cosas pero prefiero que lean y se enteren de...pues de lo que va a ocurrir._

 _No puedo decir más o arruino la sorpresa._

 _Aaaahhh y casi olvido la canción del capítulo. Made of Lies de Elysion_

 _Les dejo para que lean._

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **No todo es lo que parece.**

Kara despertó confundida, en su memoria había cierto recuerdo de una conversación, pero estaba segura que había sido una pesadilla. Quizá una muy real.

Se levantó antes que todos y salió sin hacer ruido, necesitaba aclarar su mente.

En la entrada casi chocó con alguien pero alcanzó a esquivarla. Su sorpresa fue grande al descubrir a Alex con un abultado sobre y una gran sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Alex, notó su preocupación nada más verla

-Si, solo un poco cansada. Tuve una noche llena de sueños...extraños y no dormí muy bien.

Alex frunció el entrecejo.

-Hacía tiempo que no sucedía, sobre todo desde que descubriste la existencia de Argo. ¿Hubo algo que las provocara?

-No, probablemente han sido demasiadas emociones, ya sabes, nada que un café extra grande no resuelva.

-Perfecto, ya que vas para allá puedes traer uno para mí. Necesito ver a Alura, ¿sabes si ya despertó?.

La mención de su madre hizo que sonara una alarma en su cabeza.

-Creo que tal vez deberías acompañarme.- No supo muy bien por qué se sentía con la necesidad de proteger a Alex, si tan solo había sido un tonto sueño.

-¿Qué? No, anda ve tú sola. Ya eres una niña grande y yo tengo cosas que hacer, sobre todo mostrarle esto a tu mamá- dijo señalando el paquete en su mano, en su cara tenía una gran sonrisa. Kara usó su visión de rayos X para conocer su contenido.

-¡Ay no! Es el álbum familiar.- Kara se golpeó la frente.- Dame eso.

Hizo el intento de alcanzarlo pero Alex fue sorprendentemente rápida y lo escondió con su cuerpo

-¡Hey!, sabes que no deberías usar tus poderes para husmear.- Le dio un manotazo a modo de broma.- Mamá lo envió ayer y llegó hoy muy temprano.

-No me voy a disculpar esta vez, ¡no puedes enseñarle a nadie _esas_ fotos!

-Claro que sí, además es tu mamá, estoy segura que vio cosas peores cuando eras pequeña.- Se burló- Pensándolo bien, ¿por qué no traes café y pastel para las dos? Quiero ver su cara cuando vea tus fotos y seguro querrá saber la historia de cada una, el trabajo puede esperar un poco más. Tú pagas y no tardes.

Le guiñó y se fue sin darle tiempo a replicar. Kara suspiró derrotada, no le agradaba nada ese mal presentimiento.

" _Seguro que_ _ **sólo**_ _fue un mal sueño"._ Se miró a sí misma y decidió que tenía que cambiar su traje de Supergirl por ropa normal y volver a ser Kara Danvers si no quería un titular en primera plana con algo como "Super-coffee-girl". Se rió de su propia ocurrencia y se relajó un poco.

* * *

Al regresar, Alex y Alura platicaban tranquilamente en la sala de reuniones.

-Confía en mí, yo sé lo que te digo.

 _"Usaré a Alexandra"._ El recuerdo de su sueño vino a su mente. _"¿Y si no era un sueño?"_

Carraspeó al entrar para llamar su atención.

-Mamá, deberías dejar trabajar a Alex. Su trabajo es muy importante y no puede estar perdiendo el tiempo con fotografías..

-Oh, lo siento, no sabía que estaba siendo inoportuna, yo….

-¿Qué? Claro que no, de hecho es temprano aún.- dijo viendo su reloj.- No hay nada urgente, a menos que ocurra algo. Además quiero que veamos juntas las fotos y hasta le pedí a Kara que nos trajera algo de la cafetería..

Se dio cuenta que estaba balbuceando y vio a Kara con una mirada que le advirtió que estaba en problemas.

Esa mirada solo se la había visto a Eliza y de inmediato se sintió apenada, sabía que más tarde hablarían de lo que había pasado.

-Quizá podríamos continuar más tarde, todavía no me acostumbro a las actividades aquí y no me gustaría distraerte.

-No lo haces, por favor quédate. Por lo menos acompáñanos durante el café para iniciar bien el día.

-Lo siento, mamá. No quise hacerte sentir mal, es solo que no dormí bien y creo que me desquité contigo.

-Cariño, debiste haberme despertado, tal vez te hubiera ayudado si platicábamos un poco o te cantaba como cuando eras niña.

Eso conmovió a Kara y se sintió aún peor por cómo se estaba comportando.

Al terminar, Alex y Kara salieron para realizar sus respectivas labores, prometiendo que verían el álbum más tarde.

-¿Qué sucede, Kara? Fuiste muy grosera.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención.- no sabía como explicar lo que había sucedido

-Sabes que sales bien en las fotos, no había motivo para ponerte así. Creí que sería un buen gesto si pudiera saber qué fue de tu vida mientras ella no estaba.

-Y lo es, de verdad agradezco que trates de ser buena con ella. No fue por las fotos, fue por…fue un sueño tonto y yo lo confundí con la realidad.

-¿Estás bien?

-Creo que sí, sólo necesito despejar mi mente. Haz hecho mucho por nosotras.

Alex sonrió, la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Siempre cuidaré de ti y cualquier cosa que te haga feliz.

-¿Aún contra mí?

-Aún contra ti.- acariciando su espalda.

Kara podía ser un poco caprichosa de vez en cuando pero tenía un corazón de oro.

-Nos vemos más tarde, quiero terminar cuanto antes.

No querían separarse, pero ambas tenían cosas que hacer. Kara fue con los refugiados para continuar con el entrenamiento y Alex al laboratorio para continuar con su investigación.

* * *

Al llegar a la sala de entrenamiento todos conversaban pero una frase llamó la atención de Kara, apenas pudo escucharla pero las palabras fueron claras.

-El plan está en marcha, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que nos liberen de este maldito lugar y pasaremos a la segunda fase. Por eso es importante ganarnos su confianza.

Kara apretó sus puños y empezó a buscar rápidamente con la mirada, tratando de identificar al interlocutor, pero nadie parecía sospechoso. Decidió que lo mejor sería tranquilizarse y actuar normal para no alertarlos y así poder descubrir a quienes conspiraban en su contra. Sopeso la posibilidad de comentárselo a Alex pero no quería decepcionarla. Con suerte, serían solo unos cuantos, un grupo aislado fácil de contener. Lo mejor era centrarse en atrapar a Brainiac cuanto antes y que todos los kryptonianos regresaran a Argo, incluida su madre. Esa idea hizo doler su corazón, sin embargo era lo mejor. Incluso sería bueno cerrar el portal para siempre y evitar cualquier riesgo.

Estuvo atenta durante todo el entrenamiento pero no volvió a escuchar nada acerca de eso. Kara tenía un plan para esa noche. Sonaba demasiado simple pero esperaba tener éxito.

Después de apagar las luces fingió que dormía. No tardó en escuchar susurros.

-Brainiac está haciendo su parte, seguirá sembrando algunas pistas falsas para distraerlos y que no se den cuenta de lo que nosotros hacemos. Cuando sea el momento, nos mandará la señal para tomar la ciudad y al marciano, nosotros nos quedaremos con el resto del planeta.

-No puedo esperar más, seremos dioses y podremos tener todo lo que deseemos

-¡Esto es muy emocionante!

Kara se movió discretamente, tratando de encontrar a quienes hablaban y parecieron notarlo pues cortaron la charla..

-Tengan paciencia.

Fue lo último que logró escuchar.

* * *

Con el paso de los días, el comportamiento de Kara con Alura no mejoró. La rubia se esforzaba por actuar indiferente pero se sentía terriblemente decepcionada. Los brotes de actividad psíquica habían estado surgiendo por toda la ciudad, pero por muy rápido que se movieran, jamás llegaban a tiempo y no parecían tener ningún efecto. Ella usaba esto como justificación para no permitir la salida de los refugiados.

-Directora Danvers,- llamó Brainy, alarmado.- están surgiendo decenas de brotes por toda la ciudad y los satélites detectaron una nave ingresando a la atmósfera.

Kara hubiera querido gritar por la furia pero se contuvo y ordenó

-Agentes, encierren a los kryptonianos.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando fue Supergirl quien dio la orden.

Sin saber que hacer, esperaron a que su directora afirmara o negara la petición.

-Supergirl, estamos a mitad de una crisis nacional, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-Te lo explicaré después.

 _"Por favor"._ Alex pudo leer en los labios de Kara. No sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, quería confiar ciegamente en Kara, pero no podía permitirse que alguien más diera órdenes sin motivo aparente, eso incluía a la rubia.

-Lo siento, necesito una buena razón para arrestar a nuestros refugiados. ¿Que hicieron o que tienen que ver con esa nave?

Kara apretó sus puños y trató de controlar su frustración .

-Mi madre y otros trabajan con Brainiac, al parecer llegaron a un acuerdo donde ellos le ayudaban a obtener a Hank y ellos se quedan con la Tierra para hacer un nuevo Krypton.- soltó de golpe, todos se miraban entre sí.- Sé que debí decirlo antes, pero no quería decepcionarte.

-Lograste lo contrario Supergirl, hablaremos de eso después.- Alex se veía muy afectada, habló a sus agentes.- Vázquez, dirige al Equipo 1, rápido, quiero a los prisioneros en cámaras de seguridad, asegúrense de encender las lámparas de kryptonita para debilitar sus poderes. Equipo 2, prepárense y diríjanse a la zona cero y evacúen a todos los civiles. Equipo 3, estén listos para cualquier eventualidad. Supergirl ya deberías estar en camino, sobre todo cuando estamos por liberar kryptonita.

Kara se sintió avergonzada por el regaño pero no dijo nada, sabía que Alex estaba furiosa. Y a pesar de que en su momento le hubiera molestado que tuvieran kryptonita escondida, le alegraba que la tuvieran en ese momento Su única respuesta fue salir volando, con suerte podría contener la amenaza antes de que atacara.

Hank llegó poco después.

-¿Que sucede, Alex?

-Supongo que ya sabes la actividad psíquica por toda la ciudad, además de eso tenemos una nave entrando y Kara asegura que los kryptonianos están involucrados, sólo que decidió que sería buen esperar hasta este momento para decírmelo y no le dio tiempo de explicarse.

Hank suspiró, preocupado por la situación.

El Equipo 1 entraba en la sala donde los kryptonianos descansaban después de la primera sesión de entrenamiento.

-Habitantes de Argo, están bajo arresto. No se resistan o nos veremos obligados a usar la fuerza.

Alura se acercó preocupada.

-¿Qué está pasando?¿Dónde está Ka-Supergirl?- alcanzó a corregir el nombre.

-Se les acusa de alta traición. Pueden guardar silencio, se les trasladará a un lugar seguro y serán llevados a juicio.- Explicó Vázquez en voz alta mientras esposaba a Alura y el resto del equipo se desplegaba.

Entre los llantos de los niños, escucharon gritos de varias personas que se resistían al arresto. Rápidamente varios agentes sacaron una especie de varas verdes, sin duda hechas de kryptonita.

-Por favor, no se resistan. Esto es un lamentable error y lo resolveremos pronto. Cooperen y dejemos que nos lleven a donde ellos dicen. Sólo no nos hagan daño.- Pidió Alura a su pueblo y a los agentes.

Vázquez pudo ver la confusión en los rostros de los kryptonianos, que aún a regañadientes se dejaron esposar. Algo no terminaba de encajar.

El dolor de cabeza de Alex iba en aumento. Ella había propuesto traerlos a la Tierra y ahora ellos se aliaban con Brainiac en su contra. No entendía como Kara le había podido ocultar algo de vital importancia por lamentable que eso fuera. Ellos eran su responsabilidad y debía hacerse cargo de cualquier eventualidad. Nunca se había sentido tan molesta con la ella.

En los monitores veían a la gente huir de la zona cero, sus agentes hacían lo posible por dirigirlos. Algunos caían, sujetándose la cabeza y retorciéndose. Lo que sea que provocaran esos ataques psíquicos debía ser realmente doloroso. Lo que no entendía era en qué consistía que a algunos les afectara y a otros no, nunca había visto algo parecido. Sólo esperaba que los inhibidores de sus agentes resistieran.

-Directora Danvers, los kryptonianos ya están en sus celdas.- le informó Vázquez.

-Bien hecho agente, es hora de movernos y …

-Espera Alex, no quisiera contradecirte pero tú deberías quedarte en las instalaciones.- Alex volteó a ver a Hank.- Tú debes estar al pendiente de todo y dirigir, será más fácil si puedes tener acceso a diferentes ángulos.

-Pero, yo tengo que…

-Yo cuidaré de ella- dijo en voz lo suficientemente baja para que sólo ella lo oyera

No le agradaba pero sabía que tenía razón.

-Bien, me quedaré. Vázquez, divide los Equipos 1 y 3, que la tercera parte se quede conmigo, los demás vayan a la zona cero. Apoyen en lo necesario.- todos asintieron y Hank tomó su forma original antes de adelantarse y salir volando.

Kara divisó la nave negra con forma de calavera y aceleró su vuelo.

Todos los sentimientos negativos bullían en su pecho. No había querido reconocer que su madre era capaz de ponerse en contra de quien le había ayudado, aunque no podía esperar más de alguien que había condenado a su propia hermana y había callado la agonía de un planeta. Muchas vidas se hubieran podido salvar.

Sabía de sus sentimientos por Alex, sabía que la amaba y aún así pensaba condenarla a muerte, con tal de quedarse con el planeta y crear un nuevo Krypton que de seguro, también terminarían destruyendo. Todo ese discurso acerca de la aceptación, cuando sin querer le confesó lo que sentía, había sido una vil mentira. ¿Desde cuándo había planeado este ataque? Pensándolo bien, Lillian Luthor podría ser la madre del año si la comparaban con Alura.

No podía permitir que le hiciera daño a a Alex, destruiría a cualquiera antes que permitir eso sucediera.

Se detuvo frente a la nave, analizando su estructura, pensó en usar su visión de rayos X para encontrar a Brainiac, cuando la boca de la calavera se abrió formando un gesto que parecía como si se estuviera burlando de ella. De en medio de un resplandor rojo salió un hombre de piel verde, con cables sobresaliendo de su cabeza, iba sobre una plataforma plateada que lo transportaba.

-Vaya, vaya. Kara Zor-El, la hija pródiga de Krypton viene a recibirme. Debería sentirme halagado de que la mismísima Supergirl me entregué este pobre planeta. Sabes, aún no entiendo cómo es que no te convertiste en una diosa para ellos, siendo tan idiotas debieron creer que tus poderes tenían un origen divino. Deberías unirte a tu _verdadera_ familia, ¡ríndete y juntos pueden gobernar lo que reste de este planeta!

Kara estaba cada vez más enfurecida y se notaba en su rostro desfigurado por el odio.

-Tu madre y tú podrían conquistarlo fácilmente y lo sabes. Los humanos son seres débiles y de poco entendimiento. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar preferiría estar en el bando ganador desde el principio, porque como bien sabrás llegué a un acuerdo bastante ventajoso para ustedes. Sólo deben entregarme al marciano verde y la ciudad de mi elección, ustedes pueden quedarse con el resto y hacer eslavos a los humanos que sobrevivan. A mi únicamente me interesa mi colección.- la risa de Brainiac taladró los oídos de Kara- Por cierto, ¿dónde está Alura? No me gusta que me hagan esperar.

Empezó a mirar hacia todos lados como buscando algo.

-¡Ah! Aquí viene mi marciano verde.

Kara miró en la misma dirección que él y pudo ver a Hank volando hacia ellos. El miedo recorrió sus venas y antes de que Brainiac hiciera el más mínimo movimiento, Supergirl ya estaba lanzándole un puñetazo.

Brainiac lo esquivó y sus ojos brillaron. Al nivel del suelo, todas aquellas personas que segundos antes se retorcían de dolor se levantaron y empezaron una lucha contra los agentes de la DEO.

-¡Vaya, niña! Creí que por haber crecido en Krypton serías más inteligente, pero veo que eres tan mediocre como los humanos. Sin duda te corrompieron y ahora te guías más por los sentimientos que por la razón. Morirás junto con todos tus amigos.- dijo antes de lanzarse al ataque.

Alex observaba todo desde la base, el estar lejos de Hank y Kara le estaba haciendo trizas los nervios y el corazón. Había dado la orden de contener el ataque sin bajas pues se trataba de civiles, pero las cosas se estaban complicando pues los hostiles eran violentos y a ellos no les estaba importando provocar lesiones severas en sus agentes.

Vio cuando Hank llegó y junto con Supergirl atacaban a Brainiac pero era demasiado rápido. Con su telequinesis les lanzaba objetos pesados y aprovechaba para asestarles golpes que causaban un daño notable.

 _-¡Director Danvers!_

-Agente Vázquez, ¿que sucede?

 _-Hacemos todo lo posible por contener el ataque de los civiles pero ya nos... superan en... número. No son simples civiles, son gente entrenada...en cualquier disciplina de combate._

Alex escuchaba los esfuerzos de su subalterna al esquivar la embestida de su oponente. Así que en eso consistía el ataque psíquico, Brainiac había influido en personas capaces de mantener una pelea. Pudo ver varios agentes en el suelo y rogó porque ninguno de ellos estuviera muerto.

-Llama a retirada, Vázquez.

- _Lo intentaremos, nos están rodeando y siguen llegando de todos lados._

Se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada, necesitaban refuerzos.

 _-Directora…-_ Escuchó una vez más el intercomunicado

-Dime, Vázquez.

 _-Debería ha… hablar con Alura Zor-El, es posible... que las cosas no sean como parecen._

-¿Por qué lo dices?...¿Vásquez? ¡Vázquez!- pero ya no hubo respuesta, la angustia de Alex creció.- Brainy, necesito que te hagas cargo unos minutos, si me necesitan estaré en la celda de Alura.

Brainy asintió y le indicó el número de celda al que había sido trasladada.

Justo antes de irse pudo ver que uno de los monitores mostraba a Kara siendo sujetada por el cuello del traje mientras Brainiac la golpeaba brutalmente y un hilo de sangre escurría desde su sien. Sin pensarlo más corrió hasta la celda. Al llegar encontró a la kryptoniana caminando de un lado a otro. Pudo ver el miedo y la confusión en su mirada.

-¡Alex!, por favor, necesito una explicación. Nos arrestaron por traición, pero no sé lo que ocurre. ¿Dónde está Kara?

Alex analizó los gestos de Alura y pudo notar genuina confusión.

-Alura- empezó a explicar, tratando de obtener más respuestas- al parecer alguien de Argo se alió con Brainiac, ofrecieron ayudarle a cambio de quedarse con el planeta.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Alura con incredulidad.- Eso no es posible.

-Entiendo que sea difícil aceptar una posible traición,- continuó Alex con cierta amargura en su voz.- pero Kara los escuchó hablando…

-No, Alex, espera. Hace muchos años lo intentamos pero es imposible negociar con Brainiac y menos con esos términos, piénsalo. Él es un coleccionista y ¿cuál es el deseo de todo coleccionista?

Alex no deseaba jugar a las adivinanzas en un momento como, ese aunque hizo lo posible por analizarlo un poco, no estaba para acertijos y justo cuando su paciencia estaba a punto de desaparecer la respuesta vino de golpe.

-Los coleccionistas desean que las piezas de su colección sean únicas.

Fue apenas audible pero Alura logró escuchar la respuesta.

-¡Exacto! Su _modus operandi_ es casi siempre el mismo. Primero obtiene toda la información del planeta, después escoge la ciudad más importante y finalmente destruye el planeta. De ese modo se asegura de que nadie más pueda tener una pieza similar o mejor a las de su colección. En el caso de Krypton fue diferente porque cuando robó nuestra base de datos supo que el planeta estaba muriendo. Un planeta que se extingue a sí mismo vale mucho más que un planeta destruido por agentes externos.

Alex analizaba todo lo que Alura decía y era totalmente lógico. ¿Por qué Brainiac querría ayudarlos si eso le afectaba?

-¿Es posible que usara sus poderes psíquicos en Kara?- preguntó Alura,reconociendo la respuesta en el gesto de Alex.- ¿Dónde está?

Corrió al control en la pared y abrió la celda de Alura.

-Kara está en peligro y también todos los agentes en el campo de batalla. Necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible. En verdad lamento lo ocurrido.

-Por favor, libera a la guardia de Argo, ellos comprenderán y estarán dispuestos a pelear contra Brainiac.

Alex supo por la seriedad en su voz que el peligro era mucho mayor de lo que ella suponía.

Dio la orden y en cuestión de minutos todos estaban libres y reunidos.

-Pueblo de Argo, no hay mucho tiempo para grandes explicaciones.- Alura se dirigía a todos.- Brainiac manipuló la mente de mi hija para hacerle creer que nuestra intención era atacar la Tierra- la gente empezó a murmurar molesta y Alura alzó la voz- Supergirl está peleando en este momento contra él y es de vital importancia que unamos fuerzas contra este enemigo común, no permitamos que un error sin consecuencias destruya todo lo que aman las personas que nos ayudaron cuando más lo necesitábamos.

Los kryptonianos se miraban entre sí. La guardia salió de entre el grupo y en formación realizaron un saludo militar.

Alex se dirigió a todos.

-Me disculpo por este terrible incidente, en verdad lamentamos cualquier contrariedad que hayamos causado.- Los refugiados asintieron aceptando la disculpa.- Agradezco su disponibilidad por ayudar y les pido que procuren dañar lo menos posible a los hostiles. Son civiles bajo el influjo de Brainiac.- La guardia asintió nuevamente- también les pediré que usen esto, protegerá su mente de ataques psíquicos.

Se apresuraron a colocarse los dispositivos y salieron del edificio. Los que podían salieron volando, los que no, daban largos saltos o corrían a toda velocidad. Alura fue la primera en llegar.

Kara le estaba lanzando su aliento helado a Brainiac pero en cuanto vió a su madre desistió y atacó a Alura sin consideración. Hank le gritó pero Brainiac rápidamente se interpuso, alejándolo de la chica.

-¿Cómo escapaste? ¿Qué le hiciste a Alex?

-Alex está bien, fue ella quien nos liberó.

-No es verdad, ella no permitiría eso.- Trató de usar su intercomunicador y fue cuando notó que no lo llevaba. Salió tan rápido y con tantas emociones que olvidó colocarlo.

Kara voló a toda velocidad para darle un puñetazo que Alura logró esquivar por cosa de nada. El ataque le había tomado por sorpresa, pero no pudo esquivar el segundo golpe que la envió contra un edificio cercano.

-¿Qué hiciste con Alex?- volvió a preguntar, más irritada. El rencor desfiguraba su rostro.

-Ella está bien, Kara. Nos dejó libres para poder ayudarte.- La rubia miró hacia abajo, pero solo vio a los kryptonianos luchando contra los agentes de la DEO.

-¡Mentira! Ella estaría aquí

 _Está muerta, ella la mató._ Le dijo una voz en su cabeza. Y entonces enloqueció.

Sopló, tratando de congelar a su madre. Deseaba destruirla, por su culpa había perdido a la mujer que amaba. Sentía su corazón como si sangrara por el dolor y la decepción.

 _-Alura-_ la aludida escuchó una voz en su oído- _no puedo comunicarme con Kara, creo que está siendo controlada por Brainiac, no trae puesto el inhibidor. Procura mantenerte alejada, voy en camino._

La pelirroja subió a su moto y arrancó a toda velocidad, necesitaba llegar antes de que Kara cometiera un error irreparable.

Tuvo que evitar carros y objetos en las calles, así como cuerpos tirados en el camino, a pesar de la velocidad pudo notar que varios portaban el uniforme de la DEO y unos cuantos el uniforme de la guardia de Argo. Necesitaba estar más concentrada que nunca, así que evitó a toda costa que el terror la dominara.

Cuando estuvo cerca pudo distinguir la figura de Supergirl y Alura peleando con su visión calórica. No pudo evitar sentir pánico pues jamás la había visto atacar con tanto odio.

Gritó su nombre pero su voz se perdió entre los ruidos de la batalla.

No notó cuando una hostil se acercaba por detrás con una katana, hasta que sintió el aire silbar y alcanzó a esquivar el ataque con un rasguño en su cuello. Se cubrió la herida y pudo sentir el escozor y la sangre mojar su mano.

Esquivó un nuevo ataque y logró propinarle una patada en la pierna, esto hizo que cayera de rodillas pero en el acto se levantó y atacó nuevamente. Las estocadas eran lanzadas a puntos vitales, con esfuerzo esquivó un nuevo ataque a sus piernas, logró pegarle un puñetazo en el pecho pero le valió un corte profundo en el brazo. Con destreza dio una patada a la cabeza de la chica y logró tirarla al suelo de donde ya no se levantó. revisó su pulso y se tranquilizó al notarlo constante, solo la había dejado inconsciente. Sacó una pequeña venda de su traje y se ató la herida para detener el sangrado.

Necesitaba llegar más cerca de Kara para detenerla. Busco entre los edificios encontrando que la mayoría estaban destrozados y a punto de caer. Buscó nuevamente en el cielo y pudo ver a Alura, defendiéndose cada vez con mayor dificultad, estaba notablemente cansada.

No tenía mucho tiempo, se abrió camino al edificio más alto que encontró, entre patadas y puñetazos. Al entrar encontró los elevadores destrozados , por lo visto habían caído varios pisos y rogó porque hubieran podido desalojarlos antes. Con dificultad trepó hasta alcanzar el cubo, su brazo herido dolía con cada movimiento y no le servía de mucho. Tomó una de las pistolas que colgaban junto a su cadera y salió un gancho que se ancló al techo del edificio. Jaló con fuerza un par de veces y en silencio rezó para que soportara su peso y el impulso de la subida. Enganchó la cuerda a su cinturón, inspiró y jaló el gatillo empezando el ascenso. El camino lo sintió eterno, sabía que con cada segundo las probabilidades de Alura disminuían. Cuando llegó al último piso tuvo que columpiarse un poco y saltar pues el gancho no aguanto más, alcanzó a sostenerse del borde y tuvo que abrir las puertas con esfuerzo. Ya solo tenía que subir un piso más para llegar al helipuerto sobre el edificio y por fortuna ese tramo de escaleras estaba intacto.

Se sintió aliviada de encontrar a Alura todavía con vida. Tomó aire.

-¡Karaaaaaa!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas pero la rubia estaba como en shock. Gritó de nuevo pero no obtuvo resultado. Alura logró escucharla pero cometió el mayor error, dio la espalda a su hija y voló en dirección de Alex.

Por un momento Kara se sorprendió por la acción tan inesperada, pero entonces la vio. Ahí estaba Alex, llena de sangre pero en pie sobre aquella azotea. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante, y en su mente tuvo sentido que Alura dejara de pelear, iba tras ella. Kara salió disparada a toda velocidad para alcanzar a Alura. La tomó por la espalda, rodeando su cuerpo con un brazo y el otro en su cabeza.

-¡Kara, noooo!- gritó Alex. Su cuerpo actuó de forma automática, todos esos años de entrenamiento hicieron que sus músculos actuaran por instinto. Desenfundo su pistola y disparó. Lo demás pasó como en cámara lenta ante sus ojos.

Kara giró la cabeza de Alura con fuerza y esta se desplomó cayendo sin control. El movimiento hizo que la chica girara su cuerpo y quedara de espaldas, así que la bala, que iba dirigida a su brazo, se incrustó en la espalda de Kara, su cuerpo se tensó y empezó a caer en picada.

Alex no pudo escuchar su propio grito, pero sí sintió como desgarraba su garganta y trató de correr para sostener el cuerpo de Kara mientras caía, no pensó, sólo quería lanzarse tras ella pero algo la golpeó y la hizo rodar por el suelo.

Acostada sobre el suelo le pareció ver pasar algo muy rápido con los colores azul y rojo.

Por un instante creyó que era Kara y que la bala no le había afectado, quizá había visto mal, sin embargo en cuanto se levantó descubrió que era Superman que ahora estaba enfrascado en una pelea con Brainiac.

Lo que la había detenido de lanzarse al vació resultó ser Hank que había visto lo sucedido y de alguna manera había conseguido zafarse de Brainiac, alcanzando a Alex justo antes de lanzarse al vació. Con rapidez extrema la llevó hasta una ambulancia y se había ido nuevamente para trasladar a Supergirl volando hasta la DEO, debía ser atendida cuanto antes. Desde donde estaba pudo ver el cuerpo de Alura, acomodada sobre la hierba, como si estuviera dormida.

* * *

 _No me maten por favor!_

 _Saludo especial a SolNej82, prometo pegar tu corazón y todos los que rompa en los próximos capítulos._

 _Voy a subir el siguiente capítulo en unos días, mientras tanto espero sus comentarios y que creen que vaya a pasar._

 _Por cierto, no he dormido muy bien, así que avísenme si ven un algún error y lo corrijo cuanto antes._

 _Besitos?_

 _XOXOXO_

 _P.D.: ¿Me perdonan si les digo que ya tengo en papel el segundo capítulo de "La becaria" y ahora les dejo una sensación agridulce?_


	6. Capítulo 6 Revelación

_Hola de nuevo!_

 _Perdón por hacerlxs sufrir en el capítulo anterior, pero era necesario. Se que algunxs quisieron quemarme viva pero miren el lado positivo, no morí y aquí les traigo el que podría ser considerado el capítulo final. Todavía tengo uno más, pero ese es un extra y que estoy segura, es el que más han esperado._

 _Gracias a todos los que me han acompañado hasta el momento y a los que se unan más adelante, gracias por el ánimo e ideas que han aportado para nuevos fics. A todos ustedes l_ _es envió un abrazo sincero, que en estos días descubrí que siempre son necesarios._

 _Les dejo para que lean y espero que lo disfruten. ;-)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Revelación**

El camino de regreso a la base fue eterno, iba en una ambulancia y entre 2 agentes trataban de sujetarla, mientras uno de los paramédicos luchaba por colocarle la mascarilla de oxígeno y otro preparaba una jeringa.

Las heridas físicas de Alex no eran tan graves pero los paramédicos no podían controlarla, así que de algún modo se las arreglaron para subir 2 agentes en el reducido espacio para al menos así lograr inyectarle un sedante y llegar a la base, donde, entre su relativa inconsciencia, logró escuchar que no podían llevarla al quirófano porque Supergirl estaba en cirugía y tendrían que suturar sus heridas en el laboratorio.

Después de la sutura, cuando recuperó un poco la consciencia preguntó por su rubia, los doctores se voltearon a ver entre sí, dudando si era conveniente decirle o no, pero la mirada de Alex los convenció de hacerlo. La chica seguía en cirugía, estaba viva pero sus esperanzas eran bajas. La bala había entrado por debajo de su omóplato y se abrió camino hasta quedar alojada a 2 centímetros del corazón, los médicos temían que al maniobrar, el proyectil avanzara más y si tocaba el corazón la mataría inmediatamente. Estaba muy débil y su sangre se estaba contaminando con la radiación. Además de haber perdido casi toda su energía durante la batalla.

Todos coincidían en que la persona que más conocía de anatomía alienígena era la directora Danvers, sin embargo concordaban en que en ese momento no estaba capacitada para operar. Se levantó de la camilla y pidió dirigir la cirugía, todos se sorprendieron pero sabían que sin ella las probabilidades de supervivencia eran casi inexistentes. Fue una operación complicada pues el más mínimo error les costaría la vida de Supergirl y ellos no sabían que también la vida de Alex estaba en juego.

Al final, la bala había avanzado hasta quedar a un centímetro pero lograron retirarla completa y al terminar la colocaron bajo lámparas de Sol, esperando a que se recuperase favorablemente. Sus heridas cerraban despacio pues había el dolor había terminado por drenar toda su energía

" _Vuelvo a verla en coma"_ , pensó que después de la primera vez eso no volvería suceder pero ahora estaba ahí por su culpa.

Como la vez anterior, Brainy trató de entrar en su mente, pero esta vez había sido tanto el estrés psicológico, que le había provocado una inconsciencia casi total. Solo la había encontrado en semiconsciencia esporádica.

Alex pasaba día y noche junto a ella, esperando cualquier reacción.

-Lo siento tanto. Jamás debí alejarme de ti. Mi deber siempre ha sido protegerte. -analizó sus palabras.- Desde que llegaste mamá me dijo que era mi deber. En ese momento yo no entendía porque era mi obligación, tú llegaste a revolucionar mi mundo y yo estaba aterrada. Usé el pretexto de lo que sucedió con papá para que escondieras lo que realmente eres. Creí que si actuabas como una persona normal yo no tendría que estar vigilandote y mi vida también sería normal. Fue algo muy egoísta y no sabía cuanto te estaba dañando con mis miedos.- suspiró- Con el tiempo dejó de ser una obligación y empezó a gustarme la idea de cuidar de ti. Llenaba el refrigerador de helado sólo porque se que te gusta. Poco a poco te volviste mi motivación y quería ser alguien mejor para que te sintieras orgullosa de mí. Eres lo más preciado para mí, Kara. No puedo perderte.

Guardó silencio unos minutos.

-Necesito confesarte algo y se que soy una estúpida por haber esperado hasta ahora. Te amo...no como se ama a una hermana, ni siquiera a una amiga. Te amo como solo se le puede querer a la primera persona en quien piensas al despertar y la última justo antes de dormir, como esa persona con la cual no te puedes enfurecer por mucho que lo merezca porque esa misma persona es la razón de tu sonrisa. Esa persona que inspira poemas aunque no tengas idea como escribir uno….Siento celos cada vez que alguien se te acerca con intención de flirtear contigo y no son celos de hermana mayor, son los celos de alguien que sabe que jamás podrá tenerte. En verdad lo siento, pero ya no puedo ni quiero contenerlo. Y ya no importa si no me correspondes, sólo deseo ver de nuevo tu sonrisa y no volver a dejarte nunca más.

Se agachó sobre ella para besar su frente, dio un último vistazo a los monitores que la rodeaban y la cubrió con la sábana. Estaba a punto de salir cuando escuchó su voz.

-Yo también te amo.

Creyó que lo había imaginado, pero a pesar de mantenerse con los ojos cerrados una muy leve sonrisa se apreciaba en su boca.

Alex quería gritar de emoción pero se contuvo y llamó a Brainy, quien acudió veloz.

-Parece que volvió a caer en estado de inconsciencia. Pero esto podría significar un avance. Tal vez pronto despierte definitivamente.

Los signos de Kara se mantuvieron constantes durante las siguientes horas, pero de pronto sus signos decayeron hasta que las alarmas empezaron a sonar, despertando a Alex que no supo en qué momento se había quedado dormida.

En cuanto supo de dónde provenía el ruido, se levantó de un brinco y aún en estado de semiconsciencia empezó a revisar los medicamentos que pasaban por intravenosa. Sus signos seguían bajando. Alex inició maniobras de reanimación y pronto Brainy estaba junto a ella. Descubrieron su pecho y la prepararon para darle descargas eléctricas, tratando de reanimar su corazón, mientras Alex usaba una bomba manual para mantener el oxígeno constante en sus pulmones.

Brainy esperó a que Alex la soltará.

-Uno...dos..tres.- escuchó que contaba y con terror vio el cuerpo sacudirse pero su corazón no volvía a latir.- Otra vez, uno..dos..tres.

Se sentía más desesperada con cada nuevo conteo

-Vamos Kara, despierta cariño.-

No supo si lo susurró o lo gritó, tan sólo era consciente de la ausencia de signos vitales y el maldito sonido que le indicaba que Kara no tenía pulso.

Brainy se detuvo.

-¡No! ¿Que haces?

-Directora, no- Brainy trató de hacerla razonar- Alex, ya basta...se ha ido.

La había llamado por su nombre al ver que no entendía de razones.

-Aún no- lo empujó y empezó a preparar las placas, sin contar le dio una nueva descarga.

-No se puede hacer nada más, lleva mucho tiempo sin pulso.- No se atrevió a decir lo que era obvio.- Iré a llenar el reporte.

-Si, lárgate.- Una nueva descarga, el cuerpo sólo se elevaba para volver a caer y ese puto sonido seguía taladrando sus oídos.

-Kara, no hagas esto por favor. No…

Se subió en la camilla y se sentó sobre ella, necesitaba toda su fuerza. Colocó una mano sobre otra y empujó sobre su esternón, dejando caer todo su peso pero ni así logró mover un solo centímetro, necesitaba mantener su corazón latiendo de una forma u otra. Soltó un puñetazo pero únicamente consiguió lastimarse, escuchó el crujido de sus huesos y le importó poco el dolor. En su desesperación la tomó por los hombros y sacudió el cuerpo como si fuera una muñeca. Y entonces comprendió. La soltó y se dejó caer sobre ella, llorando y golpeando el pecho con su mano no lastimada.

Casi gritó cuando sintió el fuerte abrazo y como su cuerpo se elevaba cuando inhaló con fuerza.

-Alex.- dijo Kara en su oído.-¿Por qué lloras?

La mantuvo lo más cerca posible mientras, poco a poco, el llanto de la pelirroja cesaba. Mientras Kara besaba su cabello y acariciaba su espalda. Finalmente Alex fue capaz de verla a los ojos.

-¿Kara?

No pensaron, tan solo unieron sus labios. Un beso largo y profundo donde disolvieron todo el dolor, un beso lleno de ternura y liberador. No supieron cuánto duró, sólo que debían separarse cuando el monitor empezó a sonar de nuevo.

Alex se incorporó de golpe y se relajó cuando el aparato volvió a marcar un ritmo normal. Se bajó de la camilla con agilidad.

Kara sintió su cuerpo desnudo y rió, cubriéndose lo mejor que pudo.

-No era como imaginaba nuestra primera vez.

Alex enrojeció.

-Jamás creí que sucedería- dijo en un tono mezcla de todos los sentimientos que había sentido en los últimos minutos.

-Bueno, en algún momento te imaginé sobre mí, mientras yo estaba semidesnuda pero no estabas precisamente llorando.

-¡Kara Danvers!

-Directora Danvers -Brainy regresaba con su vista puesta en un portapapeles, no quería mirarla a los ojos.- sé que no es el momento pero necesito que firme... ahm... _esto_. Dejé en blanco el espacio donde hay que poner el motivo del deceso.- dijo lo último en voz muy baja.

-¿Quién murió?- preguntó Kara preocupada.

-Técnicamente, tú.- contestó Alex, por primera vez podía sonreír.- No lo vuelvas a hacer. Te lo ruego.

Brainy levantó la mirada y dejó caer el portapapeles, que por ser de metal, hizo un ruido estruendoso.

-¿Cómo es posible? Hicimos todo conforme al procedimiento y no funcionó, esto es…

-Es un milagro Brainy, a veces la ciencia no puede explicar ciertas cosas.

Brainy se detuvo a analizar.

-Es por eso que el acta de defunción no tenía la causa. Efectivamente murió hoy, pero…- hablaba para sí mismo.

-¡Hey! ¡Estoy viva!

El chico sacudió la cabeza como si acabara de notarlo.

-Es sólo que en el futuro encontraron este documento y otros, gracias a eso supimos quién eras. Fue lo que nos salvó de la extinción, pero no sabíamos que había sucedido y por eso no pudimos idear un plan para salvarte.

-Bueno, ella está viva, puedes deshacerte de eso.

-¿Bromea? Esta es la base para que en el futuro la gente crea en Supergirl y será la guía de nuestro código de conducta...No puedo decir más, pero este debe permanecer.- Salió corriendo, protegiendo el portapapeles entre sus brazos.

Kara y Alex rieron.

-¿Qué pasó exactamente?- preguntó la rubia.

-Creo que deberías descansar, no es el momento.

-Por favor, necesito saber.

-Kara, acabas de despertar y no puedes recibir impresiones fuertes.

-Alex, nos acabamos de besar y no pasó nada, estoy segura que puedo manejarlo.

La pelirroja suspiró. Aún tenía la sensación de los labios de Kara sobre los suyos.

-Bien, te lo diré aunque no se muy bien por dónde empezar. Veamos ¿Qué tanto recuerdas?

-No estoy muy segura, creo que mi mente debe haber mezclado la realidad con mis sueños. Incluso tengo un recuerdo muy extraño donde tú me disparabas.

Alex no pudo sostenerle la mirada mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas.

-Espera, ¡¿Me estás diciendo que en verdad sucedió?!

-Kara...es...fue necesario...yo l-lo siento, de verdad….

Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, no esperaba que Kara lo recordara. Sabía que tendría que decírselo en algún momento pero no al iniciar la conversación.

Kara estaba sorprendida y aterrorizada. ¿Qué podría ameritar un disparo? Debió ser algo realmente grave.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó nuevamente.

Alex tomó aire y contestó con algo más parecido a lo que había ensayado en su mente.

-Fue Brainiac. Durante el ataque en Argo, cuando hirió a Hank, descubrió la existencia de la Tierra y al parecer el hecho de que Hank fuera el último marciano verde atrajo su interés. Nosotros ya poseíamos información, así que no podía atacar como lo hace usualmente, lo habríamos detectado de inmediato, así que..-Alex no encontraba la palabra- "hipnotizó" o "poseyó" a un psíquico que trabajaba en el Circo que se presentó en Ciudad Nacional hace unas semanas. ¿Recuerdas a Milton Fine?

Kara asintió y Alex continuó.

-Bien, tal parece que nuestro sujeto es un metahumano, un verdadero psíquico no registrado que quedó muy impresionado por Lena, "una mujer muy bella y con una mente maravillosa", según sus propias palabras. Cuando Brainiac se metió en su mente o lo que sea que hubiera pasado, creyó que L Corp debía tener todo tipo de información existente en el planeta, con algunos trucos de ilusionista aprendidos en el circo, sus poderes mentales y Brainiac en su cabeza, logró burlar la seguridad de los Luthor y accedió a su computadora central. Por suerte, Lena separó la información más delicada y la mantiene oculta fuera del sistema de la empresa, ahí es donde concuerdo con Fine acerca de que Lena es una chica lista.

Kara sonrió tratando de ocultar la leve punzada de celos que sintió.

-¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con...ya sabes?- apuntó con su dedo e hizo un sonido de disparo que sonaba demasiado tierno como para que Alex se sintiera incómoda.

-No seas ansiosa, ya llegaremos a ese punto. Bien, Brainiac ya poseía la información contenida en la sangre de Hank, aunque creemos que al tener en su mente una memoria colectiva de miles de años el robot no logró transferir todo y eso fue una gran suerte. En cuanto a lo de L Corp, robó diseños industriales importantes pero nada que le sirviera para su propósito, no obtuvo nada relativo a Cadmus. Creyendo que eso era lo mejor que podía conseguir decidió concentrarse en Hank para su colección y destruir todo lo demás, para eso necesitaba eliminarte a ti y a Superman primero.

Tomó aire y fue por una botella de agua, jaló un silla pues llevaba mucho tiempo de pie y lo que seguía no sería fácil de contar.

-Mientras más débil estuvieras, más fácil sería para él deshacerse de ti. Así que manipuló tu mente.

Kara se dio una palmada en la frente.

-¿Cómo sucedió? No recuerdo sentirme diferente.

-Es posible que durante uno de los ataques que hubo por toda la ciudad, provocados por Fine por cierto, él tuviera acceso a tu psique. En más de una ocasión acudiste sola y al ser una persona común y corriente la responsable de los ataques, simplemente pasó desapercibido. Según Hank sólo se necesitan unos segundos y un buen mentalista no deja rastros. No fue tu culpa, no te sientas mal por eso.

-¿Qué fue lo que provocó en mi?

-Por lo visto escuchabas conversaciones inexistentes y tu juicio estaba un poco nublado. Brainiac se dedicó a jugar con tu mente e hizo que creyeras que Alura quería matarme y dominar el planeta para convertirse en una especie de diosa. Todo lo que tú odias.

Kara se hundió en la almohada, se sentía muy estúpida.

-¿Cómo lograron derrotarlo?

-No sabemos si fue precisamente derrotarlo, pero Brainy se inspiró de nuevo en un idea de Winn, al parecer leyó el reporte de la batalla contra Índigo y vio que Winn había descargado un virus en ella. En este caso Querl hackeó el sistema de la nave de su tatarabuelo para que quedara atrapado en ella y las coordenadas cambiaran aleatoriamente. Ya estaba muy cansado por pelear contigo y con Hank, así que cuando Superman llegó, logró mandarlo al interior de la nave, una vez estuvieron cerradas las puertas ya no pudo abrirlas de nuevo.

\- ¡Eso fue increíble! Así que Kal-El llegó en el momento justo para salvar el día. Aunque sigo sin entender que tiene que ver con que yo esté aquí. Por cierto, ¿ya liberaron a mamá y a todos los kryptonianos? Necesito pedirles una disculpa por lo sucedido, estoy muy avergonzada.

El rostro de alex se ensombreció aún más.

-Cariño, creo que deberíamos dejarlo para después, han sido muchas emociones y literalmente estuviste muerta por unos minutos.

-Por favor, Alex. Dime que no siguen detenidos por mi culpa.

Su pulso se aceleró y la pelirroja lo notó por el sonido del monitor, consideró apagarlo pero tras analizarlo un poco decidió que lo mejor era mantenerlo así.

-Después de que te fuiste, Vázquez me dijo que tenía ciertas dudas y me aconsejó que me entrevistara con Alura, su intuición le dijo que algo no iba bien. Yo necesitaba saber de qué iba todo esto, así que fui con ella y entonces descubrimos lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ellos nos ayudaron a contener el ataque y evitar más bajas.

Ante la palabra "bajas" el corazón de Kara se aceleró aún más.

-Alex…

Fue un microsegundo lo que tardó en adivinar la pregunta que seguía y se tensó, jamás podría estar preparada para contestarla sin hacerla sentir mal, así que haría su mayor esfuerzo.

-¿Dónde está mamá?

-Primero debes relajarte.

-¡No Alexandra! Pensé que había sido una pesadilla pero en mi recuerdo... junto con el disparo hay otra cosa y...yo recuerdo a mamá cayendo.

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. Había matado a su propia madre, ¿cómo podría vivir con eso?

-Por eso te disparé, Kara.- Alex se levantó para acariciar su cabeza, a veces la rubia volvía a ser esa pequeña niña que sólo necesitaba un abrazo.- De acuerdo con el equipo de mecánica de movimiento forense, la proximidad de la kryptonita disminuyó tu fuerza, apenas lo suficiente para que Alura lograra acomodarse y así el latigazo no fuera mortal, sin embargo por tratarse de ti, no usó la suficiente fuerza para zafarse por completo y es por eso que sólo perdió el conocimiento. Se curó muy pronto, únicamente fue el susto. Alguien logró atraparla mientras caía y la dejó en el pasto para regresar cuanto antes a la batalla.

Kara no sabía si reír o llorar, abrazar a Alex o besarla hasta que se quedara sin aire.

-Ahora que sabes toda la verdad es momento de que te relajes y descanse como se debe. Nos has dado varios sustos y el último casi me…

-Cumpliste tu promesa.- Alex interrumpió su frase y la vio dubitativa.- La protegiste, aún contra mí.

Alex sonrió, avergonzada.

-Aún contra ti. Ahora vas a dormir. Te pondré esto,- le enseñó una jeringa- porque estás muy alterada y necesito que te relajes, es un sedante.

Lo inyectó en el tubo de la intravenosa y casi de inmediato, Kara sintió el efecto, todos sus músculos se relajaron y sintió sus párpados pesados, cerrándose contra su voluntad.

-¿Dónde está mamá?- preguntó ya casi dormida.

-En mi departamento, vendrán pronto.

Kara no pudo decir más, ya estaba dormida.

* * *

Despertó mareada y sin saber muy bien en donde se encontraba. Escuchó un par de voces femeninas platicando animadamente, puso un poco de atención…¿ciencia?

Abrió los ojos y frente a ella había dos sillas y en ellas Alura y Eliza. La primera trataba de explicarle algo con el movimiento de sus manos y la segunda asentía emocionada.

-¡Mamá!- Las dos voltearon, eso fue un poco extraño pero Kara se sintió feliz de tener a su madre biológica y a su madre adoptiva.

Ambas se levantaron y se colocaron a ambos lados de la camilla.

-Hija, nos da tanto gusto que estés bien- saludó Eliza.

-Estuvimos muy preocupadas.- complementó Alura

-Lo siento mucho, no sabía que todo eso era una ilusión y yo...caí tontamente. Casi te mato, jamás me lo hubiera perdonado.

-Pero no pasó, tuvimos suerte.

-Ustedes necesitan hablar.- interrumpió Eliza.- Volveré en un momento.

-Gracias, mamá.

Eliza le dio un beso más en la frente y Kara le contestó con una sonrisa. Salió de la habitación, recargada en el balcón se encontraba Alex, contemplando la ciudad, caminó hasta donde estaba e imitó la pose de su hija. Pudo ver que tenía una discreta sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-No sabía que te habías vuelto a enamorar.

Alex la volteó a ver, sorprendida y con una mirada interrogativa.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes que estoy enamorada?

-Recuerda que también soy científica, la oxitocina provoca, entre otras cosas, que tu corazón lata más rápido y genera el aspecto que tienes en este momento, mejillas rosadas, piel radiante y la sonrisa. Eso sólo se puede lograr estando enamorada o en labor de parto. Independientemente de todo eso, eres mi hija y te conozco.

Alex sonrió.

-Bueno, yo...si estoy enamorada.

Eliza pasó un brazo por la espalda de Alex y la pelirroja recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su madre.

-Eso es maravilloso. Quiero saber más, ¿quién es la afortunada?¿la conozco?

Alex asintió.

-No es fácil lo que te voy a decir, pero después de todo lo ocurrido no puedo callarlo más. Es Kara.

Eliza no entendió de inmediato, la miró confundida, con el ceño fruncido. No dijo nada durante varios segundos y fue el silencio más incómodo en la vida de Alex.

-Bueno, no me lo esperaba pero creo que es normal. ¿Estás segura?

-Si, totalmente segura y creo que Kara me corresponde.

-¡Cariño, eso es maravilloso! ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Tuve miedo, es decir, también es tu hija y siempre me dijiste que la tratara como a mi hermana.

-Lo siento mucho, cuando decidimos adoptar a Kara no creímos necesario preguntar si estabas de acuerdo, eras una niña muy madura para tu edad y pensé que verías las cosas como yo lo haría. Tarde en comprender que yo podía ver en ella a otra hija con facilidad pero no es lo mismo para una adolescente. No pensé que a ti te costaría adaptarte a los cambios. Puse demasiada responsabilidad en ti. Perdóname por obligarte a ocultar la verdad, aprendiste demasiado bien a ocultar tus sentimientos, incluso de tu familia. Si eres feliz con ella, lo demás no importa, ambas seguirán siendo mis hijas.

Alex la abrazó, su mamá no dejaba de sorprenderla.

* * *

-Mama, en verdad lo siento mucho, no sé cómo explicarlo.

-Tranquila, no te guardo rencor por los sucedido.- Alura tomó la mano de su hija y acarició el dorso con su pulgar- Sin embargo, debes saber que Brainiac usó tus propios miedos para provocar todo esto. ¿Hay algo sobre lo que quieras hablar?

Kara agachó la mirada.

-Tal vez..tal vez tenía miedo a que en realidad no aceptaras mi relación con Alex, además de estar muy estresada para que todo saliera bien y ella se sintiera orgullosa de mi. Estaba arriesgando demasiado cuando aceptó refugiar a toda nuestra gente.

-Lo sé, cariño. Y creo que los demás también. No cualquiera hubiera aceptado un riesgo tan grande, ni siquiera por amor. Creo que nadie se atrevería a asegurar que Argo esté libre de traidores, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido con Selene, pero Alex salvó la vida de todos y eso genera una deuda de honor, los kryptonianos somos muy orgullosos en ese sentido. En cuanto al miedo, creo que es normal, vives en un planeta donde todavía hay mucho estigma social ante lo que es diferente. Sólo espero que de ahora en adelante confíes en mí y reconozcas que te amo tal y como eres, mientras seas feliz y no dañes a otros para lograr esa felicidad, yo estaré orgullosa de ti.

-Yo también te amo, ¿me das un abrazo?

Alura la abrazó con fuerza, tratando de transmitir todo lo que sentía.

-Alexandra es una mujer maravillosa, durante estos días ha cuidado de ti día y noche.

-Nos besamos- confesó Kara con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿De verdad? Así que la guerrera terrestre despertó a su princesa alienígena con un beso de amor verdadero.

Kara enrojeció por completo y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

-¡Mamá! ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?

-Bueno, vi unas cuantas películas mientras esperaba a que despertaras, necesitaba distraerme o me volvería loca. Algunas son muy bonitas.

-Podríamos ir al cine cuando salga de aquí.

-Eso me encantaría. Mientras tanto, creo que ya acaparé mucho tu atención y Eliza también quiere pasar tiempo contigo. Por cierto, ha sido muy agradable, debo dar gracias a Rao porque tuvieras una familia tan maravillosa.

Besó su frente y salió de la habitación. Kara estaba cansada y dormitó, hasta que escuchó unos pasos acercarse. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada cálida de Eliza.

-Mamá, viniste hasta aquí.

-Una de mis hijas estaba herida y la otra se sentía culpable por ser la causante, tal como cuando eran adolescentes, por supuesto que tenía que venir a poner un poco de orden. - Ambas rieron por el comentario.- Ya sé lo que hay entre tú y Alex.

Le confesó con un gesto de complicidad y Kara reaccionó como cuando la descubría tratando de escapar por la ventana.

-Es posible que tardemos un poco en asimilar este nuevo concepto, pero debes saber que siempre serás mi hija y quiero que sean felices. Además, para cuando organice su despedida de soltera ya tengo todo lo que necesito, será espectacular.

-¡Mamá! Todavía no es oficial, es...apenas nos dimos un beso. Dios, que difícil es hablar de esto contigo.- Kara estaba totalmente ruborizada de nuevo.

-¿De verdad? Eso no me lo dijo , ya llegará el momento, confía en mí- le guiñó un ojo- Por cierto, ¿Alura ya lo sabe?

Kara asintió con un poco de miedo a que se lo hubiera contado primero.

-¡Perfecto! Así podemos organizarla entre las dos. Tiene buen gusto y me gustaría contar con su ayuda.

Kara se dio una palmada en la frente, a veces Eliza era demasiado peculiar, por llamarla de alguna manera.

Hank fue el tercero en saber la gran noticia. Alex se ocupó de decirle cuando fue a visitar a Kara.

-Bien hecho chicas y no sólo por haber logrado vencer sus miedos. Fue una misión terriblemente difícil y lograron salir adelante. Sabía que había tomado una excelente decisión al nombrar a Alex como directora.

La aludida desvió la mirada, mientras Kara la veía con orgullo.

-Y bueno, tal parece que Winn tendrá una muy buena cantidad de dinero para mañana.

Ambas lo miraron sin entender.

-¿A qué te refieres, Hank?

-¿Qué hizo Winn?- quiso saber Kara.

-Bueno, cuando Alex habló conmigo acerca de lo que sentía por ti,- la pelirroja casi lo fusiló con la mirada.- se me escapó decirle que había apuestas clandestinas acerca de una posible relación entre ella y Supergirl. Winn apostó una buena suma a favor y resulta que cuando ustedes llenen el formato de recursos humanos para informar de su nueva relación, él habrá ganado oficialmente ese dinero. Me encargaré de depositarlo a una cuenta que le va a generar nada más y nada menos que mil años de intereses.

Ambas lo miraban boquiabiertas.

-¿Tú sabías que había apuestas sobre nosotras?- preguntó Kara cuando reaccionó.

-Pensé que era una broma.

-¡Ay no! Y también hay que llenar ese maldito formato otra vez.- se quejó Kara.

* * *

 _Espero que muchos de los corazones que rompí se hayan recuperado ya. Dicen que la miel cierra heridas y borra cicatrices jajajaja._

Gracias por dedicarle tiempo a esta historia y darle una oportunidad.

Y no olviden decirle a todos aquellos que aman cuanto los quieren. No importa que te de pena o que te crean bipolar. Díganle a sus padres, hermanos, abuelos, primos, sobrinos,amigos, pareja, pretendejxs, etc., lo que sienten. Un simple "te quiero" puede cambiar el mundo de esa persona

XOXOXO


End file.
